


high on you|r. suna

by strawberrishorticake



Category: haikyuu, suna - Fandom, sunarintaro - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Haikyuu - Freeform, Weed, XReader, haikyuuxreader, rintaro, suna, sunaxreader, y/n, ynstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrishorticake/pseuds/strawberrishorticake
Summary: y/n l/n a second year at inazarki high who is known to be the stoner and class slump. she meets suna where they become quick friends and start to hang out with each other. will they end up catching feelings for each other or not. read to find out.tw:mature languagemature contentmentions of drugsi do not own the haikyuu character at all, they don't belong to
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

MONDAY

It's the first day of my second year at Inarizaki High, I was kinda nervous but I really shouldn't be it's nothing new just a new year. I got up a little earlier than usual. I get out of bed making my way to the bathroom to take a shower. I connect my phone to the speaker in there. I hear my mom knock on the door. 

"Y/n, sweetie I'm leaving for work now, have a good first day of school!" She yelled over the music, I turned it down so I could hear her. 

"Bye mom, love you!"

"Love you too!" I heard the front door close and the car engine start. I turn the music back up and continue with the shower. I wanted to have a little sesh before school started and decided on meeting up with my best friend Danielle. I get out of the shower and throw on some sweats and a hoodie and texted Danielle.   
me: hey meet me at our spot in 10

dani: ok, let me get dressed first

me: make sure to bring your uniform and we'll change at my house.

I grab my stash that I had hidden under some board in my closet. I make my way downstairs, putting my shoes on, and walking to where Danielle and I usually hang out and smoke. I see Danielle sitting against a tree with her knees pulled into her chest. She looks up to me and smiles.

"Hey, can you believe we're second years already," I say as I slid down the tree sitting in a crisscross applesauce position. I pull my bag that had my blunts and a lighter in it out of my hoodie pocket.

"Right, one more year and we're out of this hell hole." I bring it to my lips lighting it and taking a big inhale. Feeling the smoke going down my throat, I pass over to Danielle and she takes a big hit as well. I can already feel the weed taking action. We keep passing it to each other taking big hits and havening some small talk. 

I look at the time and we only had 10 mins to get back home and get to school. "Danielle, shit we're gonna be lateee." I slur my words a little trying to get up. I grab Danielle's hand trying to bring her up so we can get home and get dress. 

"Oh shitttt, really." Yeah, she's gone. 

"Yes, now let's goooo." I grab my things and her hands and we run towards my house. We arrive at my house, I quickly open my front door. We enter and hurriedly take our shoes off and run upstairs to my room. We get our uniforms on and put some eyedrops in our eyes. We spray a whole bunch of perfume on to help with the small. 

"Who gives a fuck, just write a fake doctor's note or just say there was traffic," Danielle says as she checks her uniform out for any wrinkles. "I don't get why the skirts are so short though?" 

"You're right tho, I shouldn't give a fuck." I check my uniform out in the mirror. "Yeah, why are the skirts so short?" We shrugged our shoulders and made our way downstairs to put our school shoes on. We head out to my car, opening the doors to get in. I plug in the aux to my phone as my playlist started to play and the first song that came on was Swim by Chase Atlantic. We put our seatbelts on and I pull out of the driveway. 

"Y/n, do you think we can get some food or something?" Danielle asks. "There's a McDonalds right there." She says as she points to the McDonalds on my right, I change my lanes quickly to make sure I don't miss it. We hop into the drive-thru waiting for our turn.

"Okay, what do you want?" I turn my head to her as her face brightens up.

"Sausage mcgriddle, and a large caramel iced coffee," She says, I couldn't help but laugh a little. We order our food and get back onto the main road and on our way to school. I pull into the parking lot, as we finished our breakfast sandwiches and all we had left was our coffees. I get out of the car grabbing my bag and phone, we walk toward the front of the school.

"My first class is this way, okay meet me on the roof for lunch." I say pointing to the direction in which I was headed

"Okay loveeee." She says turning to walk to her first class. 

"Have a good first day, love youuuu." I say as we part both ways I could hear a faint 'i love you too'. I make my way to class 2-1, I knock on the door and the teacher was in the middle of a lesson. He turns toward me and opens the door for me. 

"First day, and you're late, your excuse please." Everyone in the class was eyeing me down, my insecurities were getting the best of me and I was trying my best to block out their stares. 

"No excuse just late," I say as I take my last sip from my coffee and throw it into the recycling bin. 

"Okay, well you can take a seat then." I look for the only open seat that was in the back of the class next to a dark-brown haired boy, with these mesmerizing greyish-yellow eyes. He had this lazy look to himself, lowkey looks like he's tired all the time or high. I gotta say he was fucking hot. I walk down the middle of the class getting glances and whispers. I take a seat next to him and we make slight eye contact but I quickly look away from him and focus my attention on the lesson. 

I could feel myself starting to fall asleep so I just let it happen, the sound of the teacher's lesson fading out of my hearing.

-

I wake up to a nudge on my shoulder. I groan leaning up. "What the fuck dude?" I rub my eyes trying to keep them open and adjust to the light. It was the guy I sitting next to who woke me.

"I just wanted to say the class was over, oh and your breath smells like weed." He gets up from his seat, his upper lip started to curl into a slight smirk. my face flustered red after he left. God, why are you so hot and I just met you. I get up and make my way to the roof, where Danielle was waiting for me. 

"Y/n, what took you so long," She asked.

"Dude chill, I was only 5 minutes late and I was asleep," I say walking toward the wall she was sitting up against. I pull my skirt under me so it doesn't go flying up.

"Again?" she pulls out her bento and chopsticks and begins to eat. 

"Yes again, it was boring. How did your class go?" I pulled my bento out and some brownies I made for myself.

"It was okay, boring as usual, and did you really bring pot brownies to school." She turns towards me with a slightly annoyed look.

"Yes, yes I did, do you want one or not?" I held up the bag of brownies to her face.

"Yeah, sure why not." She pulls one out and takes a bite out of it. "These are pretty good."

"I know right, I guess I am a pretty good baker." I laugh a little as we continued to eat our bentos and enjoy our high. A brunette caught glimpse of my eye. I look toward the door that leads to the roof. It's him again. 

"Hey, your the guy I sit next to in class." I get up from my spot and walk towards him. Danielle looks up from her food confused about where I was going.

"Yeahhh, anddd, " He says looking down at me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at his face and his eyes were glossy and have a bit of a red tint to it. I kept looking at his face staring at it a little longer than I should've. The more I looked at him the more his features surfaced. His narrow eyes had eye bags under them. His dark brown hair was combed down the sides. 

"Why is he so pretty?" He stared at me with a straight face. Then I just realized what I said. I brought my hand up to my mouth and Danielle was just laughing her ass off. "Did I just say that out loud?" 

"Yeahhh, you did," Suna stated holding out the yeah. I flustered up in embarrassment. Oh, shit Y/n why did you have to say that out loud. Could I be any more stupid? Danielle was still sitting on the ground laughing. "What's your name?" He faces me staring straight into my eyes.

"Y/n, you?" I asked. 

"Suna, do you smoke?" He askes me, his lips curling up into a grin.

"I'm high right now, and I'm gonna guess you do too since you are high too." I turn around walking back to sit next to Danielle who finally stopped laughing. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Yep, I am and so are you." He walks over to where Danielle and I are sitting. He sits next to me with his knees pulled into his chest and his head tilted up resting against the wall. "We should get together and smoke sometime." He says side-eyeing me. 

"I'm up to it." I turn toward Danielle and she mouths 'he's so hot'. I mouth back to her with a big grin 'I know right'. I grab the bag of brownies and pull another out another eat. Suna looks at me and lets out a little scoff. "Whatt?" I turn towards him. 

"Pot brownies." 

"Yeah?" Before he could say anything the bell rings for our next classes to start. "Ugh, I don't want to go to class." I groan leaning back against the wall, looking up at the sky.

"Well, I have to get going, I'll see you after school babe," Danielle says packing up her stuff and running off with a little grin. Her dark brown curly hair flowing in the wind behind her.

"We better get going or I'm gonna be late again." I get my bento and brownies and place them into my bag. I stand up, Suna following behind me.

"Yeah, why were you late this morning?" He catches up to walk beside me. 

"Smoking." I open the door that leads to going back downstairs in the main building. 

"I figured he says." I never noticed but his voice is so attractive, It's a little raspy but not too high not too deep. He sounds so relaxed. "Can I have your number?" He pulls out his phone. We turn the corner to where our class is and stop in front of it. 

"Yeah, here." I pull out my phone and we exchange phones to put our numbers in. We walk back into class taking our seats at our desks. The first day of school and I already got a guy's number. I fell asleep again in class and I'm pretty sure Suna did the same. 

I hear the last bell of the school day ring which woke me up. I turn to my left and Suna was still asleep. I nudge him a little to wake him up. "Suna, schools over," I say with a low voice. He lifts slowly up. We get our things and walk out of class together. I notice that he hunches a little. 

"I'll text you when my practice is over." He turns to walk the other way. I just nod and go to the front of the school to find Danielle. I see her leaning against a wall. 

"Daniii, are you ready to go?" I walk towards her pulling my car keys out. 

"Yeah, I have homework already." She groans as we walk toward my car. I open the door getting and plugging my phone into the aux. 

"Me too, and I slept pretty much all class." I put my playlist on and shuffle through some songs till I found one I wanted. "Wanna stop by the gas station and get some snacks?" I start backing out and driving towards the main road.

"Yeah that's sounds good." The song Daddy Issues came on. Danielle and I started singing. 

"Go ahead and cry little girl," We sing in sync. "nobody does it like you do." 

I turn the music down a little. "I got Suna's number." She lets out a little squeal.

"Oh my gosh, reallyyy." She turns towards me with such a big smile on her face. "You guys would be so cute together." 

"I just met him." I pull into the gas station nearest to my house. 

"And, I know, something gonna happen." We get out, grabbing my phone and wallet. Opening the door to the door we go straight to the drink section. I grab some monsters and Danielle grabs an Arizona. 

"You know that shit can give you a heart attack?"We go to the snack section and get some pocky and some other snacks. 

"Danielle, you act like you don't smoke." We walk to the cash register, I pull out some cash and pay for what we got. 

"Andd, you know you don't have to pay for me?" We walk out of the store and back to the car.

"My treat, and soo your my best friend." I open the car getting in. We put our seatbelts on. I plug my phone back and my music starting playing. "Any song requests?" I turn towards her before I back out. 

"Into it." She says as she takes a sip from her drink. 

"Bettt." I put the song on and we drive back home. My mom wasn't gonna be home till another two days. We get out grabbing our bags, walking towards the door. I unlock it taking our shoes off and going upstairs. "I can finally take this uniform off." I walk to my closet scrimmaging through trying to find something comfy. 

"Can I borrow some clothes?" Danielle asks.

"Yeah ofc, I think you left your hoodie here." I look in my closet for it. "Here it is." I throw it to her and I find my hoodie that had some trippy mushrooms on it. We sit down at my desk and start our homework.

After about two hours of doing work. Ding! I sit up and check my phone. Danielle shoots up "Is that him?" 

"Yeah, should I wait a couple of minutes before opening it." I turn toward her sitting up against the headboard.

"No, open it now." She comes up to sit next to me. "I wanna see what he said."

I open up the text message. 

suna: hey

me: hey

"Ugh, so dry," Danielle says. I roll my eyes at her. Ding!

suna: i just got done with practice, wanna hangout, i'm feeling a little stressed out

me: yeah sure, where do you wanna meet up

suna: ill pick you up now

me: okay, here's my address

suna: ill see you in 10

I left it at that. Danielle started laughing. "Better use protection." I turn towards her annoyed.

"We just met, we're probably just gonna smoke together," I say to her, she rolls her eyes and looks the other.

"Whatever you say." She gets up and gets her bag. "I'm gonna go ahead and go home, you guys have fun." I throw a pillow at her and she runs out of the room. I hear footsteps go downstairs and a faint bye. Shit, what am I gonna wear. I don't even care at this point. I kept the hoodie I had on and switched my sweat pants to some spandex shorts. Ding! He's here. I grab my phone and walk downstairs. I put on my shoes and walk outside to the car that was outside my driveway. I open the door.

"Hey." He says to me with a little grin. He drives off. He wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. He was in a black hoodie and some gym shorts. 

"Hey," I say to him with a little smile. "Where are we gonna go?" I ask.

"Park maybe?" He says. "Doesn't really matter." We keep driving till we find somewhere to park.


	3. Chapter 3

We ended up finding this empty parking lot, that was pretty secluded from the main road. We parked in the back next to a tree to shade us, even though it was already dark outside. Suna pulls out his bag of weed. Taking out his papers as well and dumps some buds on to one of them. Just seeing him do this is so hot. 

He rolls it up a little and he turns towards me and brings the half rolled up blunt to my lips. My eyes widen a bit. "Lick it." He says. I stick my tongue out and lick the paper a couple of times, keeping eye contact with him. He finishes rolling the blunt. He brings the blunt up to his lips and lights it. He takes a big inhale keeping it in for a little before lifting his head a little to let the smoke out. Lord have mercy I'm bout to bust. "Here." He hands it over to me.

I take the blunt to my lips and repeat the same steps he took. His eyes never leaving my face. "What you got you stressed out?" I asked innocently. I pass it back over to him after taking another hit. The car already turning into a hotbox. 

"Just practice and school." He says taking another inhale. He does the same thing as before. He reaches over to his phone and plugs in the aux. He puts his playlist on and just let it play. The song Chill Bill by Rob $tone came on. He started whistling with the song. He handed me the blunt and starting singing. "Said she wanna roll with me and smoke up all my weed." I giggle a little at how attractive that was. 

"I said baby just buy that shit cause you can't smoke for free," I say back to him. His lips curl up into a small smirk. We just keep passing the blunt back and forth. Not really talking much and just enjoying the music playing. "Can I request a song," I say slowly, Suna perks up. "Hayloft by Mother Mother." He grabs his phone and puts the song on. I start moving a little to the intro. "My daddy's got a gun." He turns towards me smirking. "Whattt? This is a good song." 

"I didn't say it was bad." He said. I start singing a little more and making little finger guns toward him. He laughed a little. "Hey, can I try something?" 

"Yeah, sure." He takes a big hit and grabs my face, I knew what he was gonna do so I opened my mouth for him. He exhales the smoke into my mouth and I inhale it. My face started to turn red at how close we are to each other. He takes his thumb and rubs small little circles on my cheek and moves his thumb to my bottom lip.

"You're really pretty." I says. When I was high had no filter I said whatever I wanted that was on my mind.

"And you're really hot." He lets go of my face and goes back to his seat, with a little grin. He hands me back the blunt and I take another hit. 

He puts on another song it was Shhh by Young Fanatic. And I started doing the tiktok dance to it. Suna took my phone and started recording me. "I didn't know you knew how to dance." He says laughing a little. 

"You know what we should do?" I ask. He looks as of 'what?' "We should make a tiktok." He shakes his head. "Come onnn, Suna pleaseee." I give him puppy dog eyes. He finally gave in and we got out of the car. I find a dance to do and place my phone on top of his car. We did money real long dance. Well, I mostly did Suna just stood in the back doing the hand movements. "Suna you actually have to do something." I turned behind me. 

"I don't really know this one." He said. Then I went and taught him one and he actually kinda did well at it. It started to get cold outside and my legs were getting cold. I posted the TikToks, and I was already getting on 'is that your boyfriend'. We went back into the car and rolled another blunt. I was already pretty faded. I pulled the mirror down and looked at my face and my eyes were so red. We were just sitting in the car and listening to Arctic Monkeys. "I'm kinda hungry, have you eaten anything yet?" 

"Not really, and I'm kinda hungry too." He turns the car all the way on and pulls out of the parking lot of the park. I watched as his hands rest on the steering wheel. The way they wrap around it. Let me stop myself from my thoughts. 

"Where do you wanna go?" He turns towards me. His eyes are so red like mine. 

"Anything fine with me." I rest my elbow on the console resting my head in the palm of my hand. 

"There's a McDonalds, you wanna just go there?" He keeps his focus on the road. 

"Yeah, that's fine." It was pretty late, I think almost 9. "Shit, I didn't bring my wallet with me," I say.

"It's fine, I'll pay," Suna says pulling into the drive-thru.

"Are you sure, I'll pay you back?" He pulls to where you order.

"Yes, it's fine, what do you want?" He turns his head to me.

"10 piece nugget, and a fry," I say. He repeats what I said and orders for him and he got a quarter pounder. We pull out of the driveway with our food. "Thank you, Suna," I say. He gives a small nod taking a bite out of his burger. I start eating my nuggets and fries. "We should do this again."

"Yes, we should, do you want me to go ahead and bring you home?" 

"Yeah, I'm lowkey tired and we have school tomorrow." He nods and drives back to my house. He pulls into my driveway. I start to get out but he grabs my arm and pulls me back in. 

"I'll text you when I get home, yeah? I had fun, your fun to smoke with." He said. 

"Yeah, you are too." I closed the door and walked up to the door. He stayed till I went outside my house. I heard the car engine turn back out and heard it drive off. I started smiling to myself and went upstairs. I changed into some clothes that didn't smell like weed. I got ready for bed and fell asleep very quickly. Ding! I wake up and check my phone.


	4. Chapter 4

TUESDAY

I hear the faint sounds of my alarm going off. I roll over trying to find my phone. I hit the snooze button and went back to sleep. This time I hear my phone ringing. "Who the fuck is calling me at this time in the morning." I groan seeing it was Danielle facetiming me. "What," I say in a low groggy voice.

"How did it go with Suna?" She asked, she had her phone propped up and was doing her hair and makeup.

"It was fun." I got up out of bed and went into the bathroom propping up the phone on the soap bottle. 

"That's all your gonna tell me." 

"Yeah, that's all your gonna get." I begin to wash my face and brush my teeth. 

"I also wanted to tell you that I'll be at your house in 10." After that, she hung up. I went into my closet to get my uniform. It was a little cold this morning. So I put on some stockings. I grabbed my books to put in my bag and walked downstairs. I didn't even bother to do my makeup. I went into the kitchen to get my lunch ready. I hear my door open and close Danielle comes in around the corner.

"Hey, I'm making onigiri want any for your lunch." She sits down at one of the bar stools at the island. 

"Yeah sure." I knew something was bothering her. "I saw your tiktoks you posted last night." She pulls out her phone to rewatch it. "You guys were so faded." She starts laughing. 

"Yeah, see I told you we were just gonna hang out nothing happened really." I put the onigiri into me and hers bentos and put mine in my bag and give Danielle hers. "We pretty much said we were fun to hang out with." I come around the island to sit next to her. "I don't really see anything happening." 

"Well, I do. Y/n I've known you for how long. You're whole life, and I know when there is chemistry between two people." She takes her focus off her phone and turns towards me. 

"You sound like Kuroo, but I don't know." She looks at me deadpanned because she used to have a crush on him a while back. Kuroo and I have been friends for a while. Our moms knew each other so that's how we met. I'm also friends with Kenma. 

"Speaking of Kuroo, he texted telling me there was a party this Friday and all of the Volleyball teams were gonna be there and he wanted to see if we wanted to go." I nodded at her.

"Yeah, we should go, I haven't seen him in a while and I want to see Kenma." She took her phone out to text him. "Why did he text you and not me." She just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, ask him which teams are going?" She looks up and types that too.

"Uhh, he said Fukorodoni, Nekoma. Karusuno, Aboa Johsai, Johzenji, Shiratorizawa, and our school." She says back. "And some other schools that I don't know who they are." 

"Oh okay so that means Terushima and Tendou are gonna be there, I haven't seen them in a while." Her face lightens up a bit and she nods. I looked at the clock as it was time for us to head to school. "We should probably get going." We both nod and get up to grab our school bags and walk out to the car. We get in and start the engine. I back out and we just stayed silent the whole time till we got to school. We were actually early for once and we just stayed in the car. I pretty much fell asleep. 

"Y/n, Y/n, bitch wake your dumbass up." I get up slowly.

"What?" I ask, she points to the time, and I mouth 'oh'. We get out of the car and we book it to class apparently she fell asleep too. I run into class out of breath but thank goodness it hasn't started yet. I see Suna in the back trying to keep his laugh in. When he sees me he changes his look to his normal relaxed, don't give a fuck face. I walk up to him with a slightly annoyed face. He looks up to me.

"Hey, your not late this time." I sit down and slightly nudge him.

"Shut it." I put my bag down and take my books out. I might actually listen to this lesson.

"What was it this time." 

"I fell asleep in the car, I was actually here early." He lets out a low chuckle and turns his attention to the teacher walking in.

"Good morning class, today we're gonna be learning about-" I just completely zoned out and fell asleep. This time instead of Suna waking me up it was the teacher. "Suna, l/n, detention after class." He slams his hand on the desk which made me immediately shoot up. Suna comes up slowly from his slumber. I just groan and try to focus on what's going on. We both just start laughing a little. 

-

Suna and I both had to stay behind. I texted Danielle to come and get my keys so she can go home. Suna looked pretty annoyed because he has practice and his couch is gonna be pretty mad. "Suna, what sport do you play?" I ask him the teacher was out of the classroom at the moment. 

"Volleyball." So he might go to that party Friday night. I tap my fingers on the desk playing with the hem of my skirt. 

"So you know about the part this Friday that all the volleyball teams are going to?" He looks over at me and just nods.

"Are you going?" I just nod to him and the teacher walks in.

"Both of you are dismissed." I sigh and get up grabbing my bag. Suna follows behind and I remembered I don't have a ride home and Danielle is probably busy at the moment. 

"Do you think I can get a ride home?" I turn to him.

"I have practice." We stop in the middle of the hallway.

"I don't mind staying a little longer." He thinks for a minute and agrees, I follow him to the gym. We walk in and all eyes were on us. I recognize some of the players as Atsumu and Osamu because I've seen them and they're pretty popular. Atsumu runs up to me.

"Suna bringing a girl with him to practice." The fake blonde says. Suna just shrugs and walks to the clubroom to get changed. "I've seen you before." He puts his finger to his chin, trying to remember. 

"You have?" I look at him with a confused face. 

"Yeah, I've seen you around the school and I'm pretty sure I had you in my class last year." Yeah, I remember that he was always so obnoxious and getting into fights with his brother. "You were always asleep in class," Atsumu says.

"Yeah, that was me," I say. We had a bit of small talk and the captain Kita told me where to sit. Suna comes out in his practice clothes and they went to resume practice. He was actually pretty good knowing how lazy and sleepy he is. I did some homework to help kill the time and every now and then Suna would look up at me to see if I was watching. Practice ended after an hour or so. Kita walked up to me.

"Are you and Suna dating?" Kita asked me so randomly.

I wave my arms in front of me. "No, no we're just friends, I actually just met him yesterday." 

"You should come to practice more often, Suna was actually trying today." He says to me. Suna comes up from behind me.

"Are you ready to go?" He says slightly scaring me at how close he is.

"Um, yeah." We were walking towards the door. "Thank you all for letting me watch, it was nice meeting you guys," I say before walking out. I heard goodbyes coming from the gym. Suna and I walk to his car getting in. 

"Will your parents be mad if I bring you home late?" He starts pulling out of the parking spot.

"No, my mom is on a business trip, and my dad is out of the picture." My voice slightly getting softer in the last part. "You brought me home late last night, what's the difference." He just smiles a little. I could tell he wanted to ask more but he doesn't push it. "My parents are divorced, my dad doesn't live in Japan he moved to the states." Suna just looks at you with softness in his eyes. "Nothing to worry about tho." He proceeds to drive me home and we don't really say much the rest of the way. He pulls into the driveway. I begin to unbuckle.

"Hey L/n, I know we just met, but you can talk to me if you want, I'm good at listening." I just smile at him.

"Thank you, Suna and please just call me Y/n." I open the door to get out. "And thank you for the ride, I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Anytime." He says with a smirk. I fully get out and walk to the front door. I notice that Danielle dropped my car off here. I wave to him and he gives a small wave before fully backing out. I smile to myself. Maybe Danielle was right.


	5. Chapter 5

FRIDAY

I was sitting on my bed finishing up homework from this week. "I don't get why we got so much homework this week?" I sat up closing my binder slipping it into my bag. Danielle looked up from her phone. She finished before I did. I haven't talked to since Wednesday Suna except for at school. 

"I don't know, they just like to give us work." She got up from the chair, walking to the bed. "But at least it's the weekend and there is a party tonight, and we get to dress up." A smile stretching across her face. "Let's start getting ready now because I know how long it will take us." I nodded in agreement getting up from the bed walking to my closet, opening it, and running my hands through the number of clothes hanging up. 

"What are we even gonna wear, I have no nice clothes." Danielle got up and just rolled her eyes. We both stood there for a couple of seconds trying to get some ideas. We went through Pinterest trying to get some ideas.

Danielle's Outfit 

She wore black thigh-high socks with high-top converse. 

Y/n's outfit (I have two you can choose which one you want)

or

You are also wearing thigh-high black socks with both fits. You can choose whatever shoes.

After we got dressed, we went to the bathroom to do our makeup. We just went with eyeliner and light face makeup. We looked at ourselves in the mirror. "Puurrr," Danielle says while laughing.

"What are saying?" She just looks at me deadpanned. "Okay, let's just take pictures." We got our phones out and started taking some. I posted some to my Instagram and got a comment from Kuroo saying that we both looked good and couldn't wait to see us. It was now 11 pm and the party started at like 10 pm and it was an hour drive to get there. "Are you ready to go?" I turn toward her fixing the hem of my skirt. She nodded at me. I grab my car keys and my purse. We walked towards the door, putting our shoes on, and headed towards the car. 

"It's freezing." Danielle was shivering and she ran into the car closing the door. I got in turning the ignition on, putting the heater on for her. "Ooo it's toasty." I just laugh and back out of the driveway. Danielle reaches to the aux plugging her phone in and putting 505 by Arctic Monkeys on. She turns towards me grinning. 

"You play this song way too much," I say keeping my eyes on the road. We drive for a little while. I heard my phone ringing and Danielle answered it for me. I look towards her mouthing 'who is it'.

"Hey, Kuroo." My eyes widen wondering why he's calling. I couldn't hear what he was saying. "We are about 15 minutes away." She says back. "Yeah, we'll see you soon." She hangs up the phone putting it back in the cupholder. "He was asking where we were." I just mouth an 'O'.

-

We pull into the street where the house that's the holding the party is at. There were cars backed down the street. "Wow, there is a lot of people here." I hear Danielle say. I was too busy trying to find a parking spot. "Do you know if Suna is coming?" She asks. I pull into an open spot pretty close to the house. 

"No, he said he might come, but I don't know." I turn the car off grabbing my phone and just leaving my purse in the car. We get out of the car walking up to the house. The place was crowded and it smelt of alcohol and weed. "Yeah, the place is crowded." We walk up into the house. I texted Kuroo when I got here.

"Okay, now we have to find the rooster head," Danielle said looking around. I heard one of my favorite songs playing Gosha by $NOT. I grabbed Danielle's hand and pulled her to where everyone was dancing.

"Screw him, this is my shit." We started singing the words to the song. "Fuck school, I don't fuck with rules." I looked towards the door and saw a certain redhead. "Satori," I scream at him. He turns towards me with the biggest grin. I ran up to him, jumping on him, he caught me though. I hugged him since it's been a while since last seeing him. 

"Y/n, it's been so long." He says while putting me down and Danielle came up from where I left her. "Danielleee." He reaches down to hug her then I see Kuroo walking towards us with Kenma. He comes up, hugging me.

"Y/n, I can't believe you made it, "Kuroo says. I look up smiling at him. He looks over to see Danielle and Tendou still hugging. "What are they together?" 

"Of course I made it, and no their not." He pushes past me to say hi to her. I turn to see Kenma and he was playing a game on his phone. "Hey Kenma." He looks up and just waves at me. I wrap my arms around him hugging him. "You got the stuff," I whisper in his ear. He just grins.

"Yeah." I grin at him. "We should probably go save Danielle." I look over behind me and we both walk over there. 

"Tendou, Kuroo, let go of her." Tendou goes and picks her up and puts her on his shoulders and Kuroo does the same to me. "Yeah, totally what I said." I just scoff and they bring us over to where the drinks are, Kenma following behind us. I don't really like alcohol, but I'll have a shot here and there. "Okay, can you put us down now, we're in skirts you know." They finally put us down.

"Let's do shots." Tendou suggests. He grabs shot glasses and pours some tequila into them. He passes them out to all of us. "On three, One, Two, Three." We raise our glasses and take the shot, and I feel it burning down my throat. I shake my head a little. I hear some commotion coming from behind me. I turn around seeing the Miya twins arguing with each other and I see a certain brunette recording it. Danielle sees me looking at the fight.

"Looks like your man is here." She nudges my side with her elbow.

"I-, shut up." I start blushing a little. She pushes me forward, making me stumble a little catching the attention of Suna. He looks over at me and his lips turning into a small grin. 

"Go get him, Y/n," Tendou says into my ear. He grabs my shoulders and pushes me forward. I walk toward him, my hand going up and down my arm.

"Hey." He puts his phone in his pocket, putting all of his attention on me. His eyes were a little glossy, he was already high. "Are you already high?" 

"Yeah, had a little pre-game at the Miya Twins house." He says. I nod to him. "You look good." He says slowly. My face turns red a little.

"Thank you, so do you," I say nervously. Can someone just get me high already, we're waiting for Terushima, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi to get here? He grins a little. 

"And your not high?" He looks at me squinting his eyes a little.

"No, I'm actually not." I feel a tap on my shoulder, making me turn around. I see Terushima standing there looking around. 

"Y/n, have you seen Danielle?" I nod and point to where she is. "Oh by the way Kenma is waiting for you downstairs, and I'm pretty sure Iwaizumi and Akaashi are there." 

"Oh okay, I'll meet you all down there." He nods and goes to where Danielle and Tendou are. I turn back to Suna and he looked a little confused. "I'm going to go smoke with them, do you wanna come." His upper lip curls into a smirk. 

"Yeah let's go." He grabs my hand, dragging me downstairs. We walk down and I see Akaashi, Terushima, and Danielle on the couch. Tendou in the chair rolling a blunt. Iwaizumi on the other end rolling another one. Kenma on the floor on his phone. 

"Hey, Akaashi." He looks up smiling a little. I walk over to him, hugging him. Suna had this annoyed look on his face when I turned back over to him.

"Ay, where my hug at." I look over and see Tanaka standing there with his arms wide open. I run straight to him hugging him. Danielle gets up and runs over towards us joining in on the hug. 

"Where's Noya?" She asks

"Right behind you." She squeals and turns around to hug him. We went back to our seats and I sit next to Suna on the bean bag chairs, with Noya and Tanaka next to us. Tendou had about 3 blunts rolled already and he put one up to his lips lighting it. His face lights up as he inhales. He passes it to Terushima and he hands me one. He hands another to Akaashi. I bring it up to my lips lighting it. I inhale passing it to Suna. At this point, we have all taken hits. We keep passing it to each other. Tendou is almost gone since he takes really big hits. Terushima was next to Danielle and they were talking about something. Kenma was sitting down on the floor while Danielle was doing his hair.

Tanaka and Noya ran off somewhere. All I remember was Noya accepting a dare that he wouldn't do a backflip on the roof. Suna was hitting the blunt, lifting his head each time he exhales. Which I still find so attractive.

"Give me the fucking aux," I say standing up. I find the aux and put the song Young, Wild & Free on. We all realize the song that was playing. 

And started singing together. (I advise you to listen to this song while reading this part). "So what we get drunk, so what we smoke weed, we're just having fun, we don't care who sees." We are all in a circle just singing. "So what we go out, that's how it's supposed to be, Living young and wild and free." Then Tendou and Terushima start rapping. I turn to Suna laughing. He lets a little laugh out, putting the blunt back in between his lips. We all kept singing till the song ended and we just all started busting out laughing. All of us were pretty much gone. 

Danielle gets up and walks towards me. "I'm leaving." She looks back to Terushima smirking.

"Oh, get it." She giggles a little and walks back to him. They leave the party. Tendou was so high he fell asleep. Akaashi is just faded chilling on the couch. Iwaizumi and Kenma are playing monopoly for some reason. I don't even know where they got the game from. 

I felt a hand slid onto my inner thigh. I look toward Suna who was smirking. He moved his hand down to the hem/top of my thigh-high socks, messing with the fabric. He leans to my ear. "Do you think we can go?" I nod and he takes his hand off my thigh getting up. He grabs my hand helping me up. We walk back upstairs and there were many people either passed out drunk, or high. I see Danielle and hand her my keys and wink before walking out with Suna to his car.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:
> 
> sexual content
> 
> a.n:
> 
> didn't really proofread this either so sorry for any errors. probably should listen to swim by chase atlantic or into it by them too. 

We get into his car. "Where are we gonna go?" I ask. He starts the car, starting to back out. 

"Your house, my parents are still home, only if it's okay with you?" He begins to drive down the street. I see Terushima and Danielle making out outside of my car. 

"Well, she's getting lucky tonight." I scoff a little. 

"You act you won't," Suna says, my eyes widen a bit as I turn towards him. His face was still facing toward the road but I could see his little smirk. 

"God, what are you doing to me?" I lean down to take my shoes off. My feet were hurting a little. The rest of the drive was pretty quiet with only just the radio playing. 

We pull into my driveway. He puts the car in park. I didn't want to get out yet. I pulled a blunt out that I got from the party. I bring it to my lips lighting it, taking a big inhale. He leans to me cupping my face, I shotgun into his mouth him inhaling it. My face flustered from the closeness.

"I like doing that." He says. I smile at his comment. "Come here." He helps pull me over into his lap, me straddling him. "Let me do it this time." I hand him the blunt. He inhales it, I lean in closer. He exhales into my mouth. I inhale and exhale it into his facing laughing. 

"I want to kiss you reall bad." He grabs the back of my neck bringing me in closer. 

"Then do it." I lean in placing my lips onto his soft ones. We move our lips into sync. Keeping it soft but getting more passionate. I pull back. He takes another hit and exhales it back into my face. "Got you back." I laugh at how cute he is. He puts the blunt at my lips and I take another hit. I tilt my head exhaling. "Now, that was hot." He says. 

I cup my hands around his face kissing him again, he runs his hands through my hair, pushing some loose strands behind my ear. His hands fall to my thigh rubbing it back and forth. I pull back. "Do you want to go inside now?" He opens the door letting me get off his lap and get out. He grabs our phones and I walk up to the door. Unlocking it and walking in, Suna following close behind me. We take our shoes off. "Do you want water or something?" 

"Water is fine." I go into the kitchen grabbing two bottles of water. I hand him one and we go up the stairs. I walk into my room, jumping on my bed. Suna crawling on the bed hovering over me. "Can I?" I hm in response. He brings a hand to my cheek stroking it then placing his lips onto mine. It was sweet again, but it started to get a little heated. He starts kissing down my neck. Sucking softly on my skin, most likely leaving bruises. I bring my hand up to his hair, tugging on some loose strands. His hands reach to the bottom of my top. He looks into my eyes.

"Oh, yes." He pulls my top over my head leaving me in my f/c bra. He scans my body up and down smirking. He goes back to kissing my collarbone going to my breasts. I reach my hands down to his shirt pulling it up a bit. He gets up taking it off. I look at his toned abdomen, tracing over them with my hand. He leans down kissing me again. I hear my phone ringing. "Ughhh, what the fuck." I get up to find my phone and it was Danielle face timing me. "Cockblocker." Suna starts laughing a bit. I walk over sitting down in my desk chair. 

"You're still with him?" She asks. 

"Yes, and I was in the middle of something." Danielle widens her eyes a bit.

"You're in your bra, were you guys in the middle of fucking?" Suna changed his face to an annoyed one. "Well, I just was." I widen my eyes this time. 

"No, and Danielle fucking Porter, look at you." She smiles a bit. I see Terushima behind her grinning his ass off. 

"I just wanted to tell you, I was spending the night over here and you guys have fun." She hung up after that. I put my phone on the table, walking back over to Suna.

"I'm sorry, about that?" I stand in front of him and he wraps his hands around the back of my legs. 

"It's fine, but now I have you all night." He starts kissing on my stomach. He pulls my legs down to sit on him. I wrap my arms around his neck. He goes up leaving trails of kisses to my jawline.

"Yes, yes you do." He puts a finger under my chin pulling it down to kiss him. He pulls his body up to the headboard, having me lay down on top of him. Suna wraps his arms around, hugging me. He strokes my hair, playing with the ends of it. I look at him, with a confused look. He stops stroking it. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No, no I like it, keep going." He goes back to stroking my hair. I smile to myself. I started to drift off to sleep. Suna leans up kissing my forehead. He slides me off of him, but still keeping me close. I lay my head on his chest and he wraps an arm around me.

"Goodnight Y/n." He smiles to himself, looking at the girl next to him. "God, what are you doing to me?" He drifted off to sleep after that. 

I wake up next to Suna. I turn over to grab my phone to see what time it was. It was only 9 am. I feel strong arms wrapping around my waist. Suna puts his head into the crook of my neck. "Good morning." He says in a low groggy voice. 

"Morning." I got a text from Danielle. 

dani: i'm on my way back. 

me: okay. see you soon.

"We should probably get up, Danielle is on her way back." I try to pull his arms open to let me go. "Suna?" I look back and he already fell back asleep. I got his arms off of me and got out of bed. I walk over to the bathroom. Looking at myself in the mirror. I was still in my bra and skirt. I look at my neck and there were some hickies but not a lot. I go into my closet changing finding an oversize sweatshirt and changed my skirt to some pajama shorts. Suna was still fast asleep. I get back into bed, scrolling through my phone. I feel movement beside me. I look over to see Suna sitting up. "Hey, your awake." I put my phone onto the bedside table.

"Yeah, I'm still tired." He looked so cute with his hair all messy. "What time is it?" 

"I think about 10." He sighs wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm cuddling you." He bluntly says. I sink into the hug. I miss being able to do this with someone. I sigh finally feeling comfortable with someone again. I hear the door opening downstairs Suna shoots up. "Is that your mom?" 

"No, it's just Danielle, my mom is on a business trip." He lays back down and pulls me in closer. 

"Hey, Y/n do you think I ca-" Danielle stops mid-sentence looking at us. "This is too cute to not take a picture of." She pulls her phone snapping some shots of us. I shoot up from Suna's arms.

"Danielle, don't." She starts running out of my room. "Danielle get back here and delete those." I start chasing her around the house. I see Suna outside my door recording the whole thing. "Not you too, you're supposed to help me." He just stood there.

"No this is more entertaining." I hear Danielle laughing evilly. I hear my phone buzz. I go back to my room to check it. It was an Instagram notification. It was the picture of us on her Instagram. She even tagged me and Suna in it. Wait, how did she get his Instagram. 

"Danielle, your really gonna get it now." I start cracking my knuckles and running out of the room. I stop when I see her and Suna talking about something. "Hey, what you guys talking about?" 

"Just giving him the best friend talk." She says laughing. Suna looked a little scared of her. He came back over to me and dragged me back into my room.

"Uh, I should probably get going." I nod my head since my mom will be home today. 

"Yeah, my mom should be on her way home." He pulls me into a hug, kissing my forehead.

"I had a good time though." He lifts my chin planting a kiss on my lips. He was about to pull back, but I pulled him in closer to make the kiss longer. "I'll see you at school." He grabs his stuff and I walk him back downstairs. Danielle was just grinning the whole time. I open the front door and he walks over to his car, getting in and starting the engine. I close the door walking back upstairs to Danielle. Danielle had a worried look sitting on her face. 

"What is it?" I come to sit down on the bed next to her. 

"Your ex saw the picture and commented on it." I feel my heart sink and my eyes widen a bit.


	7. Chapter 7

TUESDAY

It's been about a week since the comment, I mean it was nothing bad. He just put a fucking sad and crying emoji on it, and said some shit about 'i'm better'. I was walking to class overthinking this. Oikawa was always the one to be overdramatic about everything. I don't even know why I dated him in the first place. We used to date in my first year. The relationship was always on and off, because of the fights, the jealousy, the manipulation, and the cheating that was involved which ended everything. I got over it pretty quickly, because I know my worth. I walk into class sitting down next to Suna. I sighed putting my head down on the table. Don't let him get to you Y/n. It's nothing he's just being petty. I felt a hand on my back going up and down. I tilt my head over to the side. 

"Are you okay?" Suna said whispering. "I saw what Oikawa commented."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I give him a reassuring smile. "It's just, he is so dramatic sometimes." I lean my head back down on the desk while Suna continued to rub my back. I feel a hot breath on the back of the neck. 

"Why don't we catch a movie tonight, to keep your minds off of things." He whispered in my ear. "Only if you want to."

"Yes, that would be nice." The door to the classroom opened and the teacher walked in. I lean up actually wanting to hear the lessons for today. 

-

The bell rings for the end of school. I grab my things and put them into my bag. Suna and I walked out of class together just havening some small talk. He wanted to walk me to my car.

"What time tonight?" I asked as I pulled out my key to unlock it.

"I'll text you when my practice is finished and I'll pick you up." I see Danielle walking over to us.

"Okay, that sounds good," I say smiling at him. He gives me this smile that just gives me butterflies. I watch him walk off in the distance until Danielle's face gets in my view.

"Ooo, what're you two talking about?" Danielle asks with a smirk on her face.

"He's taking me to a movie tonight." I open the car door getting in, Danielle doing the same. 

"So, he's taking you on a date?" She asks putting her seatbelt on.

"No, we never said it was a date, it was to get my mind off of things." I turn the car on pulling out of the parking space.

"Mind off of things." She saying doing the finger quotations. 

"Your annoying." 

"I know, but you still love me." 

"Yeah, I'm starting to think I don't love you anymore." Her jaw drops. "Close your mouth before a fly goes in it." She shuts her mouth but she just glares at me. We get to my house. I put the car in park. I get out, grabbing my bag, and walk inside to see my mom watching t.v.

"Hey girls." She pauses her movie, walking over to us "How was school?"

"It was okay, just a normal school day." I finish taking my shoes off and we walk over to the kitchen island. 

"Anything exciting happen?" Danielle and I both sit down at the island.

"No, not rea-" 

"Y/n's going on a date today." Danielle cuts me off saying. My mom's mouth opens.

"You. Have a date?" She asks.

"It's not a date, we're just going to go see a movie," I say blushing. Danielle rolls her eyes at me. 

"Is this guy the one you've been hanging out with lately?" She sits down next to us.

"Yes, and his name is Suna." I grab my bag and pull out my homework.

"Do I get to meet him?" Danielle pulls her phone out, texting someone.

"Maybe." I start working on my worksheet.

"Okay, well I'm gonna let you girls be." She runs her hand over our backs walking back to the living room. I go back to doing my homework. 

Ding! After finishing the last of my problems I check my phone.

suna: just got done. be over in 20. 

me: okay, see you soon.

Danielle looks over, smirking at me. "Can you stop doing that?" I cover my flustered face with my hands.

"Nope, never." She gets up from the island. "My mom wants me home for dinner, tell me what happens later." She grabs her back and begins to walk over to the door. 

"Okay, tell your mom I said hi." I get up from the counter about to go upstairs.

"Bye, Danielle, I'll see you tomorrow." My mom yells from the couch. Danielle opens the door leaving. I walk upstairs, changing out of my uniform. I rummage through some clothes trying to find something to wear to the movies. I find a black hoodie and some leggings. I throw those on.

I walk over to my bed, laying down, and going through Pinterest. I hear my doorbell ring. I get up, making sure to grab my wallet. I hear the front door open. I walk back downstairs quickly. I see my mom talking with Suna. I walk over to them. Suna was wearing a hoodie and sweatpants. "Hey, mom." She leans down a little.

"He's a keeper." I just froze.

"Let's go before my mom starts to embarrass me." Suna nods and waves to her.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. L/n." He says.

"You too Suna." I grab my shoes not even bothering to put them on. We walk over to his car. 

"Sorry about her." I open the door getting into the passenger side.

"It's fine, I like your mom." He turns the car on. I put my shoes on as he pulls out driving to the theater. He glances over to me putting his hand onto my thigh and keeping the other on the wheel. He made little shapes with his fingers on my thigh. My stomach starts taking flips. "What kind of movie are you thinking about seeing?" 

"Um, it's up to you, I don't really care." 

"Maybe a (favorite genre)?" He suggests.

"Yeah, that fine." We drive on for a little. We pull into the theater. He parks turning the ignition off. I unbuckle opening the car door, getting out. We walk into the theater. 

"Can I get two tickets for (random movie)?" Suna asks the lady at the ticket booth.

"That'll be 24.50." He takes his wallet out, getting his cash to pay. 

"Before you say it, I'm paying." He side-eyed me.

"Fine, fine." The lady smiles a bit.

"You guys are cute together." She says. I flush up so red. 

"Thank you," Suna says. We walk off into the theater that's when I see a certain brunette. My eyes widen. I grab onto Suna's arm.

"He's here, what the fuck." Suna looks down at me.

"Who's here?" I hit his arm and point over to the direction Oikawa is. "Ohhh him, shit." Oikawa looks over at us. He was with some girl. 

"Suna, what do we do?" I start to panic a little. This was the last place, I think he would be at. Suna wraps his arm over my shoulder and brings me in closer. Oikawa begins to walk towards us. Suna walks to where the auditorium is completely ignoring him. 

"Just ignore him, you're here with me." He reassures me. "I don't think he will do anything." He opens the door and we walk in. We go all the way to the back, taking a seat. 

"With Oikawa, he probably will. He grabs my face turning it towards him.

"I won't let that happen." He leans in kissing me, I smile into it. We pull back paying attention to the screen as the movie began to play. Suna puts his arm back over me. I rest my head on his shoulder enjoying what we could tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

The movie ended and we're about to walk out of the theater. When we got outside, Suna had to go to the bathroom. I saw Oikawa leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his head tilted up. I rolled my eyes, trying not to let him see while I waited.

"Oh, come on don't look at me like that N/n-chan." He turned towards me. 

"Don't call me that." Oikawa scoffed and walked towards me. He was standing in front of me. He kept walking in front of me till my back hit the wall. Suna what is taking you so long. "Wait, why the fuck are you this far from home anyway?"

"I know you missed me and a game." His breath sent shivers down my spine. 

"I don't, now please leave me alone." He put his arms on the wall trapping me in.

"I don't know if I want to do that." He got closer to me.

"Oikawa. Leave. Me. The. Fuck. Alone." I placed my hands on his chest to push him away. Suna walked out of the bathroom and Oikawa finally backed off. 

"What's going on?" Suna asked. 

"Oh, nothing just catching up," Oikawa says putting an arm around me. I put on a face of disgust. 

"Don't fucking touch me, shittykawa." I removed his arm and walked towards Suna who was still confused about what is going on. 

"Ouch, your just as bad as Iwa." Oikawa pouts. Suna leaned down to my ear. 

"Are you okay?" He puts his hand on the small of my back, signaling for me to start walking. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." We walked past Oikawa who still had a pout on his face. 

"Are you sure?" He asks again. We walk out of the theater to the car. 

"Yes, I'm sure, can we just get out of here." We get to the car and I hurriedly get in. "God he is such an asshole." 

"What happened when I was in the restroom?" Suna starts the car. 

"He just said some shit that I still miss him, which I don't." I lean my head up and bring my knees close to my chest, I exhaled heavily. "I'm sorry about tonight, you were supposed to get my mind off things but look where that went." Suna reaches his hand to my knee. 

"Don't be sorry, don't let him get to you." His hand ran down my thigh. "Hey, look at me." I turned my head to him. "Like I said you have me now." I smiled at his words. Suna pulled out of the parking lot and started driving off somewhere that wasn't the way to my house. 

"Where are we going?" His lips curled into a smirk. He kept driving not giving me an answer. He pulled to the side of the road and got out first. He jogged around the car to get my door. "You didn't have to d-"  
"I wanted to." He grabbed my hand. When I looked out I could see all the lights of the city. It was dark out so it was so pretty. I looked up to the sky and the stars were out and they were brighter than ever.

"Wow." We went to the back of the car and he popped the trunk open. He grabbed some blankets. We sat in the trunk of the car. 

"I sometimes come up here when I need to just relax." I wrapped a blanket over me. Suna wrapped his arm around me and brought me to his side. I leaned my head onto his shoulder.

"Suna, y-you didn't have to do this." He kissed the top of my forehead. 

"Yes, I did." He brought his finger to under my chin tilting it up. "I'll do anything for you." My eyes widen at his comment. A blush crept on to my cheeks. He brings his face closer kissing me. I kiss back and that turned into a make-out session. I pulled back leaning my head back into his shoulder. 

"Thank you, Suna, for everything." I leaned up kissing him on the cheek. I brought my hand up and started to play with his hair.

"What are you doing?" He looks down at me.

"What, I can't play with your hair?" I stopped twirling his ends. 

"I didn't say stop." I smiled and I went back to playing with it. I began to braid it. I stopped when I finished braiding a small part.

"There, all done." He looked down smiling at me. I smiled back and leaned up kissing him. He pulled back, giving one last kiss on my nose. I giggled a little then yawned.

"We should probably start heading back, I don't want to keep you out too late." I nodded and got up. I walked over to the passenger side, getting in. Suna got in and we drove back down. My eyes started to get heavy and I fell asleep. 

Suna looked over at you. He smiled at the sight, he was happy that he met you. He reached over pushing some hair out of your face. He put his hand on your inner thigh and you unconsciously grab it wrapping your fingers around his. 

"Y/n." Suna looked over to see if you were awake. He smiled to himself a blush settling down on his face. He kept his hand in yours. 

You guys drove for about another 30 mins. He pulled into your driveway. He didn't want to wake you up. 

"Hey, Y/n." He shook you a little. "We're here." You blinked your eyes a couple of times. You looked forward and saw your house. "Hey, sleepyhead." He groaned a little.

"Shut it." You unbuckled and opened the car door. You looked over at him smiling. "Thank you for tonight." You leaned across and Suna cupped your face kissing you. 

"Better go, I don't want your mom getting mad." You got out and walked up to the front door. Suna waited in the car to make sure you get inside safely. Once the door was opened and you walked in, he drove off. 

You walked inside, letting out a breath you didn't know you were holding. "Hey mom, I'm back." You walked upstairs getting into bed and falling back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

WEDNESDAY

The sound of the alarm clock ringed through my ears waking me up. "Ughhh, another fucking day." I pull the covers off of me. Today I was not feeling it. I open my door walking down the hallway I bring a hand up to my head it was pounding and my stomach was killing me. I knock on my mom's door then opening it. 

"Good morning, sweetie." She was packing for another business trip. She looked up at me and her face changed into worry. "Are you feeling okay? You look a little flushed out." She walks over to me putting a hand up to my head. 

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well." My face light up and I ran into the bathroom. I pulled my shorts down and I realized I started my period. "Ughhh, Mom I started," I yelled out. She walked in with a tampon, handing it to me. 

"I figured." She walked out of her bathroom. "You can stay home, I know how bad your cramps get." 

"Thank you so much." I pulled my pants back up and walked out sitting on her bed. "Where are you going this time?" I started folding some clothes helping her pack.

"France, they want me to do some sales over there for the company." I nodded and kept folding.

"Do you think you bring me back some pastries?" She chuckled at my question. 

"Of course, you don't even have to ask." I got off the bed as she zipped up her suitcase. "I have a flight to catch, I'll see you on Monday." She walked towards me, hugging me. 

"Have fun, I'll miss you." She let go of me and she walked out of her bedroom.

"I'll miss you too." I watched her walk downstairs. I went back into my room, crawling back into bed. I grabbed my phone off the nightstand texting, Danielle.

me: no school for me today, period.

dani: same, coming over

me: okay, the door is open

I crawled under the covers curling into a ball, trying to suppress these cramps. I heard the door open to my room. "That was fucking quick." The covers went up and she crawled in, pulling the covers back over us

"Yeah, I was already on my way over here." She curled up into the same position as me. Her breathing slowed down and she was asleep. I fell asleep quickly after her.

-

Ding! I lifted myself grabbing my phone. Suna texted me multiple times. 

suna: hey, are you late again?

suna: are you okay?

suna: y/n?

me: hey, sorry i'm sick today

suna: it's ok, are you okay tho?

me: yeah, i should be fine

suna: ok, can i come over after school

me: yeah, ofc

He liked the message. I looked down and Danielle was still sound asleep. I put my phone down and I laid back down falling back asleep. 

-

This time I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I got up out of bed rubbing my eyes. Danielle sat up. "Who is it?" 

"I don't know?" I walked out of my room walking down the stairs. I reached the front door opening it. My eyes widened in shock. 

"Suna. Shit. Hey." I opened the door wide enough for him to walk in. I looked terrible, my hair was all messed up and I had makeup running under my eyes. 

"Hey, I brought some soup," He said holding up a bag. 

"Aw, You didn't have to." I walked into the kitchen and he set the bag down onto the table.

"I know, but I wanted to do something." I sat down at the table. "Where's your mom?" He sat down next to me.

"France, another business trip," I said leaning on my elbows. "She doesn't get back till Monday." 

"Oh," Suna said with a smirk. 

"I'm on my period, so not this time buddy." I patted his back.

"I was just joking anyway." I got up grabbing the soup. 

"Yeah right." I put the soup into the microwave. 

"I was." He had his mouth wide open. He got up from the table, coming up behind me. Smack! Suna smacked my ass than grabbing it. 

"Ow, what the fuck dude?" I turned around offended. 

"Need ice for that."He said. I turned back around as the microwave went off and I grabbed my soup.

"I will kick you out," I said giving him a death glare. 

"Oo, shiver me timbers." I pushed him out of the way. He grabbed my waist pulling me back in. I almost spilled the soup on him.

"Bruh, do you wanna wear my soup?" He lifted my chin up kissing me. I pulled away. "Can I eat my soup or not?" He let go of me and I walked over the table seating down. What even are we?He kisses me and shit. He makes me feel so I don't even know. I started eating the soup he gave me. Suna came over and sat back down. I saw Danielle come into the kitchen. 

"Hey guys," She said. She grabbed a water from the fridge and walked back out. 

"Hey." I waved to her. "That was weird," I said putting my attention onto Suna.

"Yeah, I guess," Suna says. I finished eating my soup. "There is a party Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to go." I stood up putting my bowl into the sink.

"Hmm, let me think about it." I rinsed the bowl putting it onto the dishwasher. "Yeah, I'll go." 

Suna's face lightened up and he let out a sigh. "Oh okay." 

"Who's house is it at?" I went into the living room laying down on the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?" I grabbed the remote turning the T.v on.

"Someone on the team, oh and it's a pool party." He came over to the couch. He sat next to me lifting my legs and putting them on top of his. "Yeah, and pick whatever you want." 

"Okay fun, what time?" I picked some random movie and it was Fifty Shades of Grey. 

"Um I think like 7 or something," He looked down at me confused. "and Y/n what the fuck?"

"I was in the mood," I smirked at him. 

"You know you could've just asked." He ran his hand up my thigh. I slapped his hand away.

"No, just no." He moved his hand away. My stomach started cramping up again and wrapped my hand around my stomach. Suna looked over at me. "I'm fine, just cramps." His mouth went into an 'o' shape.

"Why don't you guys stop flirting and just date already," Danielle yelled from upstairs. 

"Would you shut up?" I yelled back to her. I went back to watching the movie.

-

The movie ended and Suna had to leave. I walked him to the front door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I should be there." I opened the door and he walked out going to his car. He waved me goodbye before getting in and driving off. I walked back inside closing the door. Danielle was at the table eating ice cream. She handed me a spoon and I scooped up a bite.

"God, You must really like him." She finally spoke up. I started blushing really hard.

"I guess, I really do." I smiled to myself, feeling relieved. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:
> 
> semi-smut

FRIDAY

"You're going to a party without me?" Danielle asks. 

"Yeah, I was invited remember," I said sitting on my bed pulling my legs in, wrapping my arms around my knees. "and could you help me pick out something to wear?" 

"You don't even have to ask." She says walking over to my closet going through my mountain of clothes. She was picking up shirts and different bottoms to match them. I got up as well to help her. "What about this?" She pulls up a black slip dress that came to the knees. 

"Hmm, maybe." She paired it with a corset to go on top and some striped thigh high socks. She handed me the outfit.

"Okay, now try it on." I put the clothes she picked out on. "Seee, you look food." 

\- 

Here's some inspo

I looked in the mirror. Okay, I do look good. I throw on a black jacket to keep me warm. "I like it." I turned around and she handed me some shoes. (you can imagine whatever shoes you want.) I didn't do much for makeup or hair. Ding! I walked over to my nightstand picking up my phone. 

suna: i'm here

me: okay i'll be right out 

"He's here." I walked back over to her hugging her. "I'll be back, maybe," I say my lips curling into a smirk. 

"Okay, you be safe." She pushes me out of my bedroom door. "Now go get him." She says giving me a wink.

"God, you gotta stop doing that," I say shaking my head a little in disgust. "But that was kinda hot." We both laugh and I walk downstairs. I put my shoes on opening the front door. I walk out seeing Suna's car. I close the front door walking towards his car. 

He gets out of the car scooping me up into a hug. I yelp at the sudden movement. He lets go of me and looks at me up and down smirking a little. "Wow," Suna said. He opens the door for me, making a hand moment to signal for me to get in. I get in and he jogs back around getting back to the driver's side. "You look amazing." He says. I start blushing at his comment. 

"You don't look too bad yourself." I look up and down seeing what he was wearing. He was wearing a grey hoodie with a flannel paired on top of it. Dickie pants and black converse with that. I mean he has some style. We pull out of the driveway. He puts his phone onto his playlist. 

-

We pull into a house that had people pouring inside and cars parked down the street. "How big is the party?" I ask. 

"Uh, I don't know." He puts the car into park. "I didn't know this many people would be here." I shrug my shoulders getting out of the car. He gets out as well. We both walk to the front of the house, walking inside. We went through the house seeing the many drunk and horny people. We spot a certain blonde and grey-haired twins. They run over to us. 

"Suna, we didn't think you were gonna make it," Atsumu says. "and you brought Y/n with you." He looks over to me with a smile. 

"Yeah, I invited her to come with me," Suna replied. 

"It's nice to see you." He pulls me into a hug. I was taken aback by the sudden action, I look over to Suna who was annoyed already.

"Yeah, you too I guess."He was still  
hugging me.

"Okay, okay you can let go of her now." Osamu breaks in letting me free. I mouth him a 'thank you' and he just nods. "Okay, Atsumu let's leave them be for now." He pulls him back and they run off somewhere.

"Sorry about him," Suna says facing back towards me.

"It's fine," I replied. 

"Do you wanna get something to drink?" I nod and he leads me towards the kitchen. I look over at the selection they had. Suna grabs a bottle of Hennessy and two cups. He pours a little into each cup and hands me one. "Here." I take the cup out of his hand.

"Thanks." I bring the drink up to my lips tilting my head back drinking all of it. "That shit is strong." My face scrunches up. 

"Yeah, I won't drink much since I have to drive home," Suna says. I pour myself another cup and take that too. Suna snickered at me. "Just don't drink too much okay?" He moved the bottle of alcohol away from me.

"Come on, I wanna dance." I grab his wrist dragging him to the dance floor. I start swaying my hips to the beat of the song and Suna just stood there. "Don't just stand there." I grab his hands and place them on my hips as I wrap my arms around his neck. "Like this, just move to the beat." He starts moving with my movements. 

"I think I got the hang of this." He says taking my hand spinning me around to where his chest is pressed up again my back. He places his hands back onto my waist. 

"You're a fast learner," I say moving lower and lower than back up. 

"Maybe, I already knew how." He whispers into my ear. I could feel his smirk from behind me. The song ends and we stop moving. Someone comes up to us and Suna lets go of me. He gets handed a stash and he hands them some cash. I look down and back up to his face smiling.

"Oh yeah, I haven't got high in a minute," I say. 

"Then come on then." He says and I follow him upstairs to a bedroom away. We walk in locking the door. He sits down on the bed pulling outs some papers. I come to sit down next to him and he pours some buds onto the paper creating the blunt. He reached into his pocket pulling out a lighter. He sparks the lighter bringing it to the end of the blunt lighting it, he takes a big inhale then exhales it a little. "Here." He hands the blunt over to me. 

"I needed this, I've been so stressed out lately," I say inhaling then exhaling the smoke out. 

"About?" I hand it back over to him.

"Fucking Oikawa," He rolls his eyes a little. "I try not to let him get to me but he always does." I lay down on the bed sighing.

"Do you want me to beat his ass or something?" He lays down next to me facing towards me. He places the blunt into my mouth letting me inhale it. "Is he bothering you again?" 

"Yeah, he keeps texting me on Instagram." I bring my hands up to my face. "Can we not talk about this." 

"Yeah, I'll still beat his ass though." I start laughing a bit.

"I thought you only recorded the fights not actually be in them." I face him. 

"I can fight." He says back.

"Uh-huh come on Rin-" I stop mid-sentence realizing what I just said. Fuck. 

"Rin?" He says with a slight smirk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," I say embarrassed.

"No, no it's okay. I like it." I smile feeling relieved. "You can call me by my first name."

"Okay, since you call me by mine," I say smiling. Suna grabs my face bringing me in closer to him. He connects our lips in a small kiss. God, he makes me feel so many things. He runs his hand through my hair, kissing me again. The kiss was longer and was beginning to get heated. 

Suna sits up pulling me onto his lap. Making me straddle him. I wrap my arms around his neck. He moved my hair away from my neck sucking and kissing on leaving bruises. His hands trailed down from my waist to my thighs inching their way up my dress.

"Can I?" He asks. I nodded assuring him that's it's okay. He slides his hand up my thigh to my core. He starts to rub me through my underwear. My breathing started to get heavier. He pushes my underwear aside rubbing his finger slowly on my clit. I moan tilting my head back as Suna continued to enter a finger into me. He pumps his fingers in and out at a slow pace. I could feel myself tighten around his finger. 

Suna entered another finger into me pumping at a faster pace. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck biting on his shoulder to muffle my moans. 

He pulled his fingers out of me. I groaned lifting my head. "Why did you stop?"

"I don't wanna spoil it yet." He says laughing a little. I groan again getting off his lap. "What, I don't feel like fucking you at a high school party." He says leaning back onto his elbows. 

"Yeah, yeah but you'll still tease me." I get off the bed walking towards the door. "I'll just go fuck someone else then." He shoots up from the bed picking me up.

"Nuh-uh, only I can fuck you." I scoff at his words.

"Oh really, we're not dating so I'm free to do whatever I want." He puts me down and I straighten my dress.

"Then, Y/n be my girlfriend?" I roll my eyes a bit.

"It doesn't work like that," I said.

"It wasn't a question." He smirks a little. 

My mouth hung wide open. "So it was rhetorical?" I questioned him bringing a finger up to my chin.

"No, it was more of a demand." He grabbed my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Oh okay, I see, then," I looked up into his eyes with a smirk, "I'll happily oblige to being your girlfriend Rintaro." I placed my hands onto his chest sliding them up to his shoulders. 

"I'm being serious here." He said gripping my waist a little tighter. "I actually do like you." My smirk turned into a soft smile. My heart is beating so fast and I can feel heat rush to my cheeks. He bends down to my height. "and I know you like me too," he said whispering into my ear. I retracted my hands from his chest to cover my blushing mess.

"I-I do not." I stuttered. Suna started snickering a little. "Maybe I do."

"Then just say yes." He said with a small smile on his face that was barely noticeable.

"Fine," I said giving in. 

"Okay then, how hard was that." I grinned a little. He leaned back up and let go of my waist. "Let's leave this shit, it's boring as fuck." 

"Yeah, it really is." He opens the door for me letting me walkout. We talk back downstairs and said some goodbyes to his teammates. We got into the car and we made our way back to my house.

-

I kiss Suna before getting out of the car. "Thank you for tonight, again," I said.

"You're always welcome, I'll text you when I get home." I nod getting out of the car. I walk inside my house and Danielle comes running down the stairs.

"Tell me everything." We walk back upstairs and I tell her everything that happened tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

SUNDAY

"Ughh, this shit makes no sense to me." I groaned to Danielle about this math problem. 

"Don't ask me, I don't know it either." We both slammed our heads into our math books. "We need to pay attention more." She said picking her head up. I rested my head onto my folded arms.

"I know, I know, maybe we can get someone to tutor us or something," I suggested taking a sip from my coffee. We were currently trying to studying inside a cafe hoping it would motivate us.

"Maybe Suna?" Danielle asked resting her chin on her hand. I shook my head.

"Nah, he's about on the same level as us." We both tried to think of someone. I gasped when I thought of someone way smarter than us. "Akaashi?" Danielle's eyes widened a little then went back down into a frown.

"But he's all the way in Tokyo." I picked my phone up looking at the time, it's only 9 a.m.

"Okay, so if we leave right now and get on the train it will take us a little 4 hours and we'll be there by 1:30 and we can leave at like 4:30, 5'o'clock, and be back by 9 p.m." Danielle nodded in agreement. "Okay, then what are we waiting for, let's go." I got up from our table grabbing my books and placing them into the bag. I left money on the table paying for our drinks.

"Shouldn't you tell Akaashi first, before we leave?" Danielle asked. I stopped pulling my phone out and clicked on his contact. 

It rang a couple of times before he picked up. "Y/n?"

"Are you doing anything today?" I asked him. 

"Umm, no?" He said with a hint of confusion. 

"Do you think you can tutor Danielle and me?" I waited for him the respond. 

"Again? Fine." 

"Okay, we're on our way right now," I said before hanging up the phone slipping it into my bag. "All right, now we can go." 

-

We got off the train and Akaashi said he would meet us at the train station. We looked around for him and saw him leaning against a pole. Our eyes met and I waved at him. We walked over to him. "Do you not understand how much of a lifesaver you are right now." I leaned in hugging him.

"Yes, I actually do," Akaashi said pulling back from the hug. "What classes do you need help in?"

"All of them." Danielle and I said in sync. He reached into his pocket pulling his keys out.

"All right let's go." We followed him out to his car. He unlocked it and I crawled into the passenger seat, Danielle getting into the back. 

"Thank you, Akaashi." He started the car turning towards me.

"Anything, for two of my closest friends," He said with a little grin. We drove out of the parking lot driving to his house. We pulled into his driveway. I got out grabbing my bag. We walked inside his house taking our shoes off and going into the living room. I sat down on the couch pulling my notes and books out. Danielle sat down next to me and Akaashi came in with some water. 

"What do you need help in the most?" He sat down across from handing us the waters. 

"Math," Danielle replied taking a sip from her water. I nodded taking a sip from mine. 

"Can I see your notes?" He had his hand out and I reached over giving him my notebook. He put a finger to his chin skimming his eyes over the material. "To start you have the wrong steps written down for this," He said writing down something into my notebook. "this is the right way to do it." He handed me back my notebook. 

"Huh, I thought I had that correct." I read over what he wrote trying to understand it. "That's what I get for copying Rin's notes." Akaashi went into a detailed explanation of what he wrote. He gave us both a couple of problems to practice and he would go over them. 

-

I looked at the clock and it was about 4:45. Akaashi helped us with so much and now we have a better understanding of it. "So is that it?" Akaashi questioned.

"Yeah, I think so?" I looked over at all the material we went over. "Thank you, again, your my only hope of ever passing exams." Akaashi snickered a little.

"I'm to be of help." We gathered our things putting back into our bags. "If you ever need help again, just call me." We all walked out to his car and he drove back over to the train station. we got out of the car walking into the station. "Call me when you get home, make sure to be safe on the train ride back," Akaashi told us. We both hugged him.

"We will, bye." We walked over to the train that was about to depart. He waved us goodbye before we got on. 

"Thank god, for him," Danielle said sitting down on one of the benches. 

"Right, I understand so much more, than I probably ever will." I leaned against one of the polls still standing up. I felt my phone buzzing, I pulled out of the bag seeing it was Suna calling a smile growing on my face. "Hello," I answered. 

"Hey, what are you doing right now, I haven't talked to you all day." I frowned realizing that we haven't. 

"I'm on the train, coming back from Tokyo." I took a seat next to Danielle. 

"Tokyo? What are you there for?" He asked.

"To study, with a friend, Danielle's with me." Danielle looked over at me, at the mention of her name.

"When will you back?" 

"I think around 9," I replied.

"Call me when you get off, so I know you made it back safely." I smiled to myself.

"Okay, I will." He hung up the phone and I giggled to myself.

"I still can't believe you're dating him," Danielle said.

"Yeah, me either."I tilted my head up looking at the roof. "But, he makes me happy." 

"Ugh, okay stop with the cheesy shit." She said he face scrunching up in disgust. I started laughing at her.

"But he's my prince charming," I said teasing her. She covered her ears saying her ABCs. I shook her, "I'll stop, I'll stop." We pulled her hands away from her ears and we both busted out laughing. "Your so dramatic sometimes." 

"And your not?" I brought my hand up to my heart as if I was hurt. 

"Am not." Her eyes widen and we started going back and forth with each other. 

-

The train came to a stop and doors opened. We got off and I texted Akaashi that we made it back home safe. I also called Suna to tell him we made it back home.

"I'm starving." Danielle groaned. 

"Same, we'll stop by somewhere." We walked towards my car getting in and driving out of the train station parking lot. "What do you have in mind." Her eyes beamed like a puppy begging for food.

"Ramen." She said. I snickered at her.

"I thought so." I pulled into this small Ramen shop that is usually opened till 12. I parked the car getting out. We walked in ordering some food and she ate it all in a span of 5 minutes. 

"Okay, now I'm full," She said rubbing her stomach. 

"Yeah, you ate that pretty quickly." I was finishing up mine. "I'm so tired, and we have school tomorrow." 

"At least we don't have to worry about studying," Danielle added on. I nodded yawning a bit. I finished my food and paid. We walked back to the car and drove home. 

Once we got inside, I went straight upstairs and fell right asleep. 


	12. Chapter 12

WEDNESDAY

I'm sitting in class tapping my foot as we were waiting for our results from exams to be passed out. I have my arms crossed across my chest as I eyed the teacher passing them out down each row. I felt a hand press against one of my thighs, my foot instantly stops tapping. 

"Calm down, I'm sure you did fine," Suna assures me. 

"I'm never this worried about exams," I say side-eyeing him. 

"It's because you actually tried this time." My mouth widens and I turn towards him. Suna takes his hand off my leg and puts it under my chin closing my mouth. "Don't look at me like that."

I turn my head back and the teacher was almost to our desks. He comes up to Suna and me handing me a few pieces of paper and Suna some. I look down and I sighed in relief. I got pretty much all 80s on them. 

"See, told you," Suna says placing his chin on my shoulder looking at my grades. 

"What did you get?" I ask him. He hands me his scores and they were all average. He picks his chin off my shoulder as the teacher began to say something. He was saying that we had a couple more days left until winter break. I smile in the excitement that we're finally getting a break from school next week. 

"What are you doing for winter break?" Suna asks grabbing my attention.

"Um, I don't know, my mom is going to be out of town for all of it," I say turning my attention to him. "so probably sitting around watching anime." 

"Home alone, for two weeks," He says stretching out the words. 

"Well, I'm pretty sure Danielle will be with me most of the time," I say reaching a finger up to my chin. "But, maybe you could come over?" He raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"And? What would we do?" His voice got a little deeper and quite. I lean forward towards his ear.

"Maybe, you could fuck me sensually," I whisper into his ear, biting at his earlobe. His natural resting face turning into a smirk.

"Oh, really?" He moves his hand to my leg dragging it upward. The bell signaling the end of class rings. I get up, grabbing my things kissing him on the cheek.

"Danielle will be waiting for me, I'll text you later tonight." I walk out of the classroom leaving Suna dumbfounded. I find Danielle waiting at the front gate, I wave to her and start walking faster. 

"Hey, you're actually on time," She says to me. I side-eye her and start walking out to the parking lot.

"I should start making you pay me for giving you free rides." I grab my keys out of my bag, clicking the button to unlock my car. She rolls her eyes at me.

"You know how broke I am." She opens the car door getting in.

"Yes, I do," I say getting into the driver's seat. 

-

We are sitting on the bed finishing up some assignments for class. Ding! I grab my phone opening to see that someone texted me. 

red: in your area, we should hanggggg

me: I'm kinda busy rn, red

red: ill bring semi-semi with us

me: don't bring semi into this

red: come onnnnnn, I know you want to

me: okayyy, whereeee

red: your house??????

me: bettttt

I looked over to Danielle with a slight smirk on my face. "What is it?" She asked.

"Tendou and Semi are coming over," I stated. I got up and checked myself in the mirror, I was wearing a black hoodie that covered over the shorts I was wearing. 

"Fucking bet, I've been needing to get fucked up," She said throwing her purple hoodie on, over here pajama pants. I heard a knock at the door.

"Well, that was quick." I walked downstairs opening the door to red head and an ash blonde. I was immediately scooped up into a hug. 

"Y/nnn, I've missed you," Tendou said, he was wearing a red hoodie that matched his hair and some plaid pants. (plsss I'm trying to think of what would tendou wear)

"I've missed you too, Tendou." I looked to the side seeing Semi, my face lightened up at the sight of him. I let go of Tendou and walked over to Semi hugging him. "It's been a while." 

"It has," Semi said hugging me back. He was wearing a purple sweatshirt that had a collered shirt under, paired with tan cargo pants and forces with it. ( idk why but i see semi wearing this)

"Where's Danielle?" Tendou asked.

"Right here bruh," She said coming down the stairs. Tendou picked her up, hugging her. "Okay, okay, it hasn't been that long since last seen you."

"Yes, it has," Tendou said carrying her to the living room.

"Gosh, how do you deal with him?" I questioned Semi. I closed the front door, following them into the living room. 

"I have no fucking clue," He answered. We sat down on the couch, Semi pulled out a bag of blunts. I smirked at him. "Now, let's get high as shit." Tendou pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Where the fuck did you get that?" Danielle asked. Tendou opened it taking a swig. 

"The store," He said passing it to her. Danielle took a sip. She handed it to me and I took a large sip of it letting it fall down my throat.

"Fuck yeah." He pulled out one handing it to me. I brought it up to my mouth and Semi brought a lighter up to me flicking a few times before it flamed up. I inhaled letting the substance sink into the back of my throat burning a little. I exhaled already feeling relieved. I handed it back over to Semi he took it and inhaled it.

"Wheres ours?" Tendou asked. Semi rolled his eyes handing him one. Tendou continued to smoke it sharing with Danielle. 

-

I had my head resting on Semi's lap, my eyes were heaving and almost shut. I looked up at him as he had the blunt in between his lips. "Please, you're so fucking pretty." He looked down at me blowing the smoke into my face. He shook his head at me.

"And your not?" I laughed a little, shaking my head.

"Just shut the fuck up," Danielle said half asleep. I flicked her off turning my attention back to the ceiling. Semi brought the blunt to my lips. I inhaled exhaling upwards. I heard my phone going and I sat up looking for it. Semi handed it to me and scoffed when he saw the caller I.D.

"Suna, huh?" He said. I rolled my eyes at him and answered the phone. 

"Heyyyy, Rinnnn." I got up off the couch walking into the kitchen.

"Y/n, are you high?" 

"I might be." I heard him scoff.

"Are you alone?" 

"No, I'm with Semi-Semi, Red, and Dani." I heard another scoff from him. "Why, are you jealous?" 

"Semi, the burnt-out setter from Shiratorizawa, and no I'm fucking not."

"Yes, and you sound jealous." 

"Fuck, Y/n." I could hear a car door open. "Maybe, I'm fucking am, what the fuck you gonna do about it." 

"Awee, Rin your jealous of Semi-Semi."

I heard the car engine start. "I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and I scoffed. I saw Semi walk over to me.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I sat down at the island putting my head into my arms.

"So, you and Suna huh?" He sat down next to me. "When did this happen?"

"Not you too." I picked my head looking at him. "Not too long actually." I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I remembered the memories we had before school started. 

"I guess, I'm happy for you." He pouted a little.

"Semi, I-" I heard a knock at the door. I got up and walked towards the door. I opened it and Suna was standing there in a black hoodie, with a beanie on and the hood over that. He had some black pants on and dirty air forces. His eyes we're red and he looked pissed. He looked me up and down before he spoke.

"God, you look like a fucking mess." His words stung a little. He looked inside and his eyes met with Semi's. His face got even angrier. Semi rolled his eyes at him. Suna clenched his fist together walking toward him, I grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"What the fuck, Rin." He scoffed at me and bent down to my ear.

"I know you fucked him." I was taken aback. I shut the front door, dragging him upstairs walking into my room shutting the door.

"What the fuck has gotten into you?" I whispered yelled at him. He shrugged his shoulders at me laughing a bit. 

"Look at you, you're so fucked up." My eyes widened a bit. "You're life is so fucked up." My eyes started to tear up.

"Where is all this coming from?" He walked towards me backing me up into the wall. He looked down at me, wiping the tears away from my face.

"You look pretty when you cry." I pushed him away from me.

"Fuck you!" I screamed at him. "Fuck you. Fuck you. Fuck you." I screamed hitting him in the chest as more tears streamed down my face. I pushed him onto the bed.

"I hate you so fucking much." I knew I didn't, I was starting to actually fall for him.

"You don't," He said sitting up. He pulled me ontop of him making me starddle him. He cupped my face wiping my tears away and pulling my face closer.

(listen to chase atlantic's slow down at this part for a better experience)

"Yes I do," I whispered. He closed the gap between us connecting his lips to mine. I melted into the kiss. I'm still pissed off at him, but he just makes me feel a certain away. I grabbed the sides of his face making the kiss more heated. Suna pulled back looking at me in the eyes. His eyes we're glossy and red, but full of anger and lust. He pulled me back in kissing down my neck. I tilted my head to side giving him better access. He grabbed the hem of my hoodie looking at me. I nodded and he lifted it off of me. I was left in my bra.

"No shirt?" He went back to attacking my next leaving wet kisses down to my collarbone. I let out a soft moan when he found my spot. He attacked even more. His hands crawled up my back unclipping my bra. He threw it somewhere into the room. "Fuck, you're so beautiful." He attached his mouth to one of my breasts while messaging the other. My breathing was getting heavier as I let soft small moans. I grabbed the hem of his hoodie. He let go of my breasts lifting his hoodie up with his beanie taking them off. 

"I want you," I said breathlessly. He flipped us over on the bed him ontop now. He went back to my lips kissing them. He moved them down my body leaving bruises all the way to my shorts. "Please, Rin stop teasing." He looked up at me smirking a little.

"Alright then, just don't be to loud." He spread my legs open pulling my shorts and underwear down. Suna undid his pants taking them off leaving him in his boxers. I could clearly see the tint in his boxers. He stroked his member a little, before pulling it out. He aligned himself to my entrance going in slowly. I winced at the pain. "Just tell me when to move." I let myself get adjusted to him. I tapped his arm singling for him to start moving.

Suna started moving slowly, watching himself move in and out of me. "Faster, please," I moaned. He started moving faster letting out little curses. I covered mouth the stifle my moans. He started slamming into me faster and faster, grabbing onto my hips digging his nails into them. I wrapped my legs around him, letting out a loud moan when he hit my g-spot. 

"I said to not be loud." He went harder abusing that spot over and over again. He pulled out flipping me over onto my stomach. He pulled my hips up and entered into me once again, going faster and harder. Sounds of skin slapping filled the room. He pushed my head into pillow, I felt him bend over my back. "You're buried in the pillow, yeah you're so loud," He whispered into my ear. I could feel the familiar knot form in my stomach.

"Rin, I-I'm close." I clenched around him releasing myself onto him. 

"Me too." His strokes we're starting to get sloppier. He pulled out releasing his seed onto my back. Suna collapsed next me. I let my legs fall down as I was trying to catch my breath. Suna wrapped his arms around me pulling me in close. He left soft kisses onto my face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for yelling at you." I turned towards him, kissing him on the lips.

"Now, you tell me you're sorry after we fucked." I laughed a little getting up out of bed, he grabbed my hand trying to pull me back in. "I have to pee." I walked into the bathroom, I caught a glimpse of my body there were hickies all over my neck, boobs, and stomach. I looked at my hips and there were indents of his nails. I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom. I walked back out grabbing his hoodie and my underwear putting it on. I threw his boxers at him and crawled back into bed.

"Thanks." He said sarcastlicly putting them on. He wrapped his arms back around me laying his head on my chest. 

"Shit, I forgot about everyone else downstairs." I rubbed the temples of head.

"They'll manage," Suna said yawning.

"But they probably heard-" Suna put his hand over my mouth.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning:
> 
> really cute scene in the end

THURSDAY

My eyes flutter open to the sound of my phone going off. I felt a pair of strong arms tighten around my waist. I turn my head to see Suna starting to wake up. I reach over to grab my phone, looking at the time it was 10 a.m. I look at the date and I shot out of bed, Suna's arms falling off from around me. "Shit, Shit, Shit," I say getting out of bed.

"Y/n, what time is it?" Suna says sitting up, rubbing his eyes. 

"Time for school," I say running into the bathroom. I turn the shower on stripping all of my clothes getting in. I start on my shower routine shampooing first. 

"What?" He says. I heard the bathroom door open. "Y/n, why are you in such a rush?" I poke my head out from behind the shower curtain.

"We're late for school." His eyes widen up a bit then soften.

"We could just skip," Suna suggests. I roll my eyes a bit.

"Yeah, but could you could get in trouble with your team." I pull my head back in the shower starting to wash my body.

"I could just call in sick."

"I mean yeah that could work," I say rinsing the conditioner out of my hair. I finish rinsing my body and turn the water off. "Rin, could you hand me a towel please?" 

"Yeah, give me a second to find one."I stick my hand out and I felt a towel fall on it, I pull my hand back in drying myself off and wrapping around my body. I step out of the shower and walk out of the bathroom seeing Suna all ready dressed sitting on my bed on his phone. His eyes perk up at the sight of me. He sits his phone on the bed smirking a little.

"Don't get any ideas, I'm already sore enough." I walk over to my dresser pulling out a pair of sweats and underwear. I felt a hand pull my hair to the side. 

"Did I leave those?" He asks. I mentally facepalm myself.

"No, I sucked my own neck." I pull my underwear up and put my sweatpants on. I take the towel off clipping my bra on.

"Was I too rough?" I turn around facing him. "How many more bruises do you have?" He looked down my body searching for any. His hand traces over the bruises I had on my collarbone.

"No, you didn't go too rough." I cup his face kissing his cheek. "I like it that way," I said whispering in his ear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asks again with a little more worry in his voice.

"Yes, Rin I'm fine." I find his hoodie throwing it on. "By the way, I'm taking this now." He shakes his head a little. 

"Fine, take it, I have like 10 more at home." We walk out of the room, walking downstairs. I saw a note on the counter, I picked up reading it.

We figured it was best if we all left last night. We kinda heard what was going on. I'm sorry if I caused any problems between you guys.

-semi

I placed the note back down, walking to the pantry. I pulled the bread out and popped two pieces into the toaster. "What do want to do today?" I ask Suna. "Movies, smoke, go out." The toast popped up from the toaster. I pulled them out spreading butter onto them.

"Whatever you want." He said from behind me stealing one of my pieces of toast and running off with it.

"Heyyy, that was mine," I said chasing after him. "Make your own fucking toast." When I caught up to him all of it was gone. "Dick," I walked off from him going towards the front door.

"Baby, I'm sorry."I turn around starting to laugh. 

"Are you that much of a simp for me?" I ask him laughing in between words.

"I think you're talking about how much you simp for me." He grabbed my waist pulling me towards him. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I place my hand on top of his chest.

"Oh, but I think you do." He brings his face closer to me, placing his lips onto mine. I tried to pull back, but I just melted into his touch. He pulled back smirking a little. "See, you do." I get out of his grasp walking to the front door slipping on my shoes. 

"I'm leaving now," I say walking out the door. Suna walks out behind me. The sky was cloudy and looked as if it was gonna rain soon.

"Kinda hard to do that, if my car is behind yours." I turn around groaning a bit. 

"Fine, you're car it is." He smiles a bit taking his keys out and unlocking his car and getting in. I walk to the passenger side trying to open the door but it was locked. "Rin, stop fucking around."

"No, I don't think I will," He says from inside the car. I give him a death glare. "Okay, okay, it's unlocked." I open the car door getting in and put my seatbelt on.

"Where are we gonna go?" I ask pulling my phone out of my pocket. 

"Anywhere and everywhere." He starts the car placing his arm on the back of my seat turning backward to see when he was backing out of the driveway. He turns back forward placing his hand on my thigh.

"What does that mean?" He didn't say anything but just smiled. He kept his focus on the road letting his intuition guide him. It saw little raindrops fall onto the window, I looked out to see that it was starting to pour. 

-

We pulled into this abandoned parking lot and in front was an abandoned building. It was still raining outside. "Where are we?" 

"Another one of my places to relax," He puts the song Slow Dancing In The Dark on and turns the volume all the way up. He grabs a hoodie from the backseat putting it on and getting out of the car. 

"You're gonna catch a cold you know." I pull my hood up getting out of the car. Suna grabs my hand pulling me closer to him. 

"I don't care if I get one." He lifts our arms spinning me on the beat drop. I start giggling at his moments

"What are you doing?" I ask him as he keeps spinning me.

"I'm dancing with my girlfriend." I blush at him. He stops and brings me into a hug. 

"When are you this affectionate?" He kisses the top of my head. We were now completely drenched. 

"Since now," Suna says spinning me out again and twirls me into his arms again holding me from behind. I didn't want this moment to ever end.

"Where were these moves, last time at the party?" 

"I have no clue." He says hugging me tighter. "I guess this is my way of saying sorry, again." He kisses my forehead again and then my cheek.

"I already forgave you," I said tilting my head up. "You don't have to apologize again."

"Yeah, but I felt like it wasn't enough." He looks down at me. "I'm just so high on you." 

"High on me?" He nods.

"You keep me coming back wanting more, you make me happy, make me laugh when no one else can, you're addicting" My eyes widen in shock. Suna has never really confessed what he actually felt towards me. "I'm in love with you, Y/n." My heart starts to race really fast, blush spreading to my cheek.

"I-I love you too, Rintarou."I felt tears stream down my face. "Oh shit, now I'm crying." Suna wipes my tears away turning me around. He cups my face kissing me, I smile into the kiss. This kiss was different it was full of affection and love. 

"Let's get out of the rain, we're gonna get sick." He lets go of my face and we walk back to the car.


	14. Chapter 14

SATURDAY

I'm sitting in the kitchen on my phone waiting for my brownies to be down. I hear the front door open I lift my head turning to see my mom walking in. "Hey, mom." I bring my attention back to my phone. 

"Hey, how was school this week?"She says sitting her suitcase in the living room, sitting next to me at the island.

"It was good." I hear the buzzer of the oven go off. I get up walking to the oven, pulling them out, and sitting them on the stove. 

"You're on winter break this next week right?" 

"Yeah, how long are you home for?" I walk back around the island sitting back in my seat. 

"Only a couple of hours, I have to leave tomorrow morning," She says yawning a bit. 

"Mom goes to sleep, please," I turn towards her eyeing her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, go," I said shooing her off. She gets up out of her chair and grabs her suitcase walking upstairs. 

"I love you, goodnight," She yells from upstairs.

"Love you too, by the way, I'm going to a party with Danielle and Suna tonight," I said yelling back at her. 

"Okay, be safe." Speak of the devil, Danielle comes walking in through the front door. 

"Dude, you're not dressed yet?" She says coming into the kitchen. I roll my eyes a bit, getting up from the island. She was in a black pleated skirt, with black tights under that and an oversized brown zip-up hoodie on top. 

inspo

"I'm about to, right now." She runs out of the kitchen upstairs to my room. I walk into my room and she was already rummaging through my closet for an outfit. She pulled out one of my black dresses and red zip-up, and black tights.

inspo

I changed into my outfit and didn't really do much to my hair. Ding! I checked my phone and it was Suna.

rin: I'm here

me: ok, we'll be right out

"Are you ready?" I put my phone in my pocket turning to Danielle.

"I've been ready," She says walking out of my bedroom, going downstairs.

"Alright let's go, he's here," I said grabbing my shoes from my rack and walk downstairs. I put my shoes on before we walk out to Suna's car. I open the passenger door and he looks up from his phone a smirk plastered on his face. "Hey, Rin." Danielle gets in the back and I sit down buckling up. He reaches across the seat to my ear.

"Hey, baby," Suna says in low voice, then he goes back to his seat. I smile hard and I could see in the mirror that Danielle was confused. He pulls the car out of park and begins to back out, my phone starts to go off like crazy. 

balls

rollin thunda: wait y/n are you coming? 

baldy: ayo y/n

gamer: why am i in here again?

rooster: cause i put you in here  
rooster: y/n you coming right?

me: yes mf im omw now tf

I put my phone down, looking up rolling my eyes. I look over to Suna who was focused on driving. I looked behind me and Danielle was in her little world.

-

We arrived at the party and Danielle couldn't keep her excitement in to see Terushima. Suna pulled the car to the side of the street putting the car in park. He turned the car off and go out. Danielle and I got out looking at the house it was at. It was this large mansion and there were a whole lot more people than the last couple of times we went before.

"How big is this party exactly?" I ask Suna. I slapped his back to hold his shoulders up and he slapped mine too. "What was that for?"

"Big, a whole lot more teams are gonna be here," He side-eyed me walking up the stairs that lead into the house. "and hold your shoulder up too, you're just as bad as me." I looked behind and Danielle was snickering at us. We walked into the house and it was huge. I looked around for any of our friends. 

"You gotta help me find Teru, this house is so hugeeee," She said grabbing onto my arm and I looked at Suna who nodded. He went over to where Kita and Aran were at. 

"Okay, have you texted him?" She nodded and we walked around the house. I looked into the kitchen which was way bigger than my living room. There we see a bed head and a tall white-haired spiked. 

"HEY, HEY, HEY, Y/N," Bokuto said we he saw us. He ran over to us and hugged us both. 

"Hey, Bo," I said as he let go of us. Kuroo walked over to us with his nasty little grin. "Wipe that off your face," I said to him and he grinned even harder. 

"Never," Kuroo said giving me a small hug. 

"Have you by any chance seen Terushima?" Danielle asked them both. Bokuto put a finger to his chin thinking.

"I think I saw him-" Kuroo started but was interrupted.

"Right here," A voice said behind. Danielle and I turned around to see Terushima standing there. Danielle immediately started to blush as he pulled her into a hug

"Now that we found him, where's everyone else?" I said turning back around. 

"I think they all went in the backyard," Bokuto said pointing to the outside. I looked out and I saw Noya teaching some people the rolling thunder. I turned to Danielle, who was still hugging Terushima.

"I'm gonna go find Rin." She nods and I tell the boys that I'll see them later. I walk over to where I last saw him and he had a drink in his hand. He caught a glimpse of me as I walked towards him. He handed me the cup and he had water in it.

"Stay hydrated," He said. I took the cup from his hand and Kita was still there talking with Aran. He turns towards me giving a small smile.

"Y/n, it's good to see you, how have you been lately?" Kita asked me.

"Good, it's good to see you too." I took a sip of water from the cup I was given.

"Last time I saw you, was at the practice you came too, you should come again." 

"Yeah, I definitely will." Kita turned his attention to Suna and back to me.

"I'm gonna go and find the twins, I'll talk to you guys later." With that, he and Aran walked away. Suna grabbed my hips, catching me off guard. I jumped a little at his touch.

"God you gotta stop doing that, you're scaring the shit out of me." He wrapped his arms, connecting them with my lower waist. 

"Oh shit, sorry," He said snuggling his face in the nook of my neck.

"What's with all the Pda? You are never like this." I place my free hand on top of his.

"I just want to show what's mine," He said whispering in my ear. He let go of my waist pulling back. 

"Do you wanna go outside, the great of my friends are there." I turn around and he nods. I lead us to the backyard and Akaashi and Nokuyo we're sitting down on one of the outdoor couches. Tanaka and Noya are laying down on the grass. Kenma was on his phone. Kuroo was trying to get Kenma off his phone. Noya looked over towards us and sprang up from his position.

"Y/n, now the party has started, " He said walking towards me. "And she's with Suna." Akaashi looked up from his phone and smiled, but he was clearly high. "Wait, why are you with Suna?" Noya asked in a confused face.

"Hey, guys, and we're uh kinda like dating." Everyone's eyes rose in shock except for Kuroo's.

"You guys didn't know, that was so obvious, " Kuroo stated. Suna just stood there and shrugged his shoulders. Suna and I walked over to the empty couch and sat down.

"Wait, how long has this been going on for?" Tanaka asked. 

"Uh, a while now I guess," I answered him. 

"And we didn't know, " Noya and Tanaka said at the same time. I started laughing a little at them. Suna rolled his eyes leaning back into the cushions. 

"Akaashi, thanks to you, I passed my exams." He looked up and grinned.

"Good, if I didn't I would've beaten your ass for wasting my time, " He said averting his attention back to his phone. Suna tapped my shoulder and I leaned down to him.

"That's the friend who you were studying with." He looked a little bit annoyed.

"Yeah, It kinda slipped my mind, " I said to him.

"Oh, well I wouldn't have been able to help you out on shit." 

"Yeah, I know, that's why I asked him." He smirked at a slight. My eyes caught a glance of red walking towards us. "Satori, is that you?" He came into my full vision.

"Who else would it be and I got the goods, " Tendou announced and Semi was beside him. 

"Oh yesss, " I exclaimed sitting up now.

-

My head was laying on Suna's lap and he was stroking pieces of my hair. I saw a figure walk up to me. "Y/n, it's like two in the morning," They said. I was high as shit and pretty much everyone else was either asleep or just zoned out. I looked up and it was Danielle and Terushima, they both had red in their eyes.

"Ohh, shittt, Rin, I think we should get going," I said sitting up from his lap. There were still a lot of people here. 

"Hey, Y/n, think we can all stay at your place?" Terushima asked me. 

"Yeah, yeah, Suna is the only one sober so he's driving us home." I got up from the couch and reached down grabbing Suna's hand. He got off the couch grabbing his car keys and we walked through the crowds of people. We got to Suna's car and we all piled in Terushima and Danielle in the back Suna and I in the front. Suna reached over to his aux cord plugging in his phone. He scrolled on his phone then placed it down. The song Gassed Up by Nebu Kiniza, I looked over at him and he smirked a bit. 

"Keep fucking that shit up," Terushima said from the back laughing. Suna turned the volume up pulling out of the parking space. "Gassed up shawty." Danielle covered his mouth but he was still singing but it was muffled. 

I turned my back to the front and Suna was focused on the road mumbling some of the words to the song. I relaxed in the seat, resting my head against the window singing the words. "Bad bitch, super thick, just the way I like it," Suna said eyeing me. I scoffed a little turning my head to hide my blush. 

"Dudeee, I'm starving," I hear Danielle groan. 

"Yeah same," Terushima said. Suna rolled his eyes a little. 

"What do you guys want?" Suna asked looking at them through the mirror. 

"We can just stop at the gas station?" I suggested. They all nodded and we drove to the nearest gas station. Suna pulled into the 7 Eleven parking in front of the store. 

"We're just gonna go in do you guys want anything?" Terushima asked opening the door. I shook my head no, and Suna said no. Terushima nodded getting out with Danielle. They connected their hands together, Terushima opening the door for them walking in. I smiled at them.

"They're so cute together," I said turning my head to Suna who was on his phone.

"Hmm," He said looking up.

"Nothing." I placed my elbow on the console resting my head into my hand. Suna placed his phone down, he reached his arm over to my knee rubbing it a bit. I grabbed his hand rubbing my thumb over his fingers. Terushima and Danielle walked out of the store with a bag of drinks and snacks. They walked back over to the car and opening the doors, getting back in. Danielle reached over handing me a monster. I smirked at her.

"You're, welcome," She said giving me a cheeky smile. Suna started the car again, keeping his hand with mine.

-

Suna pulled into my driveway, we all unbuckled getting out of the car. My mom's car was already gone. I grabbed my house key unlocking the door. I walked in taking my shoes off letting everyone else in. "What do you guys wanna do, I'm not even tired yet," I walked into the living room sitting on my couch, Suna came and sat down next to me. 

"Let's play mother fucking twister, my guy," Danielle said. I got up grabbing the game from the bookshelf. 

"Fucking bet," Terushima said. I moved the couches apart and moved the table up. I placed the game on the ground.

"Rin are you gonna play?" I turned and asked him.

"Nah, I'll spin the little thingy," He said laying down on the couch. Lazy motherfucker I thought. I handed him the spinner. He flicked it watching it land on one of the dots. "Right foot, green." We all placed our feet on the green dot. He flicked it again. "Uh, left-hand blue." I reached over bending a bit placing my hand on the blue dot. I felt Suna look over at my ass. 

"Rin, eyes on the fucking spinner," I said not even having to see him do it. I heard him flick it again and we had to place our left-foot on yellow. 

-

Right now it was Danielle and I left. We had our body's twisted with each other. She was shaking a bit trying to stay up. Suna called out another move and when we tried to move we both fell on each other. Terushima started to bust out laughing, Suna snickering a bit. We both looked at each other then grabbed pillows to throw at them, I hit Suna right in the face, and Danielle hit Teru in the chest. Terushima ran over to Danielle picking her up. 

"Where to?" He asked with her over his shoulder.

"Upstairs to the right," I told him. He ran upstairs and I stood up from the floor. Suna grabbed the pillow throwing back at me hitting me in the face. "Fuck you."

"Okay," He said with a smirk. I grabbed the pillow throwing it back at him but he caught it, throwing it on the ground. I turned to walk away but he grabbed the back of my neck turning me around. "Uh-uh, not so fast." He brought my body closer to his connecting his lips with mine. He let go of my neck turning around. "Jump."

"What?" I asked him. He bent down a bit and I knew what he meant. I jumped on his back, he grabbed my thighs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried us upstairs to my bedroom dropping me on my bed. I got under the covers falling fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

WEDNESDAY

I'm laying on my bed scrolling through my phone, Suna and I haven't hung out since last weekend. We haven't even talked since then. My mom is still on her business trip and all I've done was clean the house and sleep. A notification popped up from Akaashi. I opened it up.

akaashi: i'm in your area, wanna catch a movie or something? 

me: yeah sure.

akaashi: i'll pick you up, in 10.

I haven't hung out with Akaashi since the party and this week has been boring as hell. I rolled out of my bed almost falling on the floor. I was just wearing sweats and I didn't feel like changing. I walked out of the room going downstairs. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge and sat down on one of the stools waiting for Akaashi.

I heard my doorbell ring. "That was quick," I said getting up and walking towards the front door, opening it. My eyes widened when I saw Suna standing there. 

"Hey, baby," He said grinning a bit, he pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head. "I've missed you."

"Uh, hi." I hugged him back. 

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry." I moved out of the way letting him in. He walked in taking his shoes off. I closed the door behind me. "You haven't talked to me since this weekend," I said following him into the living room.

"Yeah, sorry about that I wasn't really on my phone," He sat down on the couch patting the space next to him. I hummed at his response, Suna is always on his phone. I walked over to the couch sitting down next to him. "You didn't text me either," He said side-eyeing me. 

"I guess, I was just busy." I took a sip from my water and my phone went off. Akaashi texted saying he was 5 mins away. I texted Akaashi back telling him to not come.

"Who are you texting?" I looked over at him turning my phone off. 

"A friend."

"Y/n cut the bullshit." My eyes widened at him.

"Come again," I scoffed at him. He leaned back into the couch pinching the bridge of his nose letting out an irritated sigh. 

"I said cut the fucking bullshit," He said turning his head to face me. I pursued my lips letting out a little laugh.

"I don't know what bullshit you're talking about but if you're just come in here and catch an attitude." He scoffed. 

"You're really pissing me off Y/n." I turn my head towards him.

"And you're not pissing me off?" I said standing up from the couch. 

"Who were you texting?" He looked up at me.

"For fucks sake are you that insecure that you can't trust me," I said my voice getting a bit louder.

"You're so fucking annoying." Suna looked up at me.

"Okay." My hand started to shake from how pissed off I was. "God, you're such a fucking dick," I yelled at him.

"And you're such a fucking bitch," He said his voice even louder. I started to laugh.

"If I'm such a bitch? Then get the fuck out!" Suna stood up now sanding in front of me.

"I'm not leaving," He said.

"Suna. Leave." I glared up at him.

"No." I walked away from him stopping in the kitchen.

"Maybe we should take a break," I said tears threatening to leave my eyes.

"Maybe we should." I heard him walk past me to the door he put on his shoes and walked out. I heard the car door slam and the engine start. I sighed letting a couple of tears stream down. I quickly wiped them away. 

"No, fuck him," I said to myself. 

—

SUNA'S POV

"Fuck," He cursed to himself hitting the stirring wheel. He ran a hand through his hair gripping the stirring wheel. "I always have to go and fuck things up."

He drove into a parking lot, parking his car. He pulled out a lighter and an already rolled up blunt. He placed to his lips flicking the lighter to the end taking a big inhale. He held the smoke in before exhaling it out. 

He pulled his phone out clicking onto your contact debating on if he should call you or not. He turned his phone off throwing it into the backseat of the car. He kept taking big hits trying to get himself to relax and not to think about what just happened. He didn't want to take a break from you and he knew you didn't either. He turned some music on leaning back in his seat. He exhaled smoke the smell of marijuana feeling up his car.

He thought about what you said how you told him he was insecure. He thought that maybe he was from past relationships. He let that get in the way of your guy's relationship. He brought a hand up to his face rubbing his temples. He tried to drain everything about you at this moment.

—

YOUR POV

I layer on my bed letting a big cloud of smoke out. I rested my hand on my stomach. I tried to forget about Suna at this moment. I didn't want to think about him, I didn't want to think about anything really. 

I brought the blunt back up to my lips inhaling. I burnt out the end on the ashtray leaving it on there. I got up from my bed looking in the mirror my eyes blood red. I stripped out of my clothes getting into the shower. I let the water run down my body. I ran a hand through my hair putting some shampoo in it. I rinsed it out lathering conditioner into it grabbing my body wash. 

I turned the water off grabbing a towel to wrap around my body. I walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed. I laid down staring into the ceiling letting my mind wander. I heard my doorbell go off. 

I was still in my town but I went down there anyway. I looked through the window to see Suna standing there. I rolled my eyes unlocking the door. "What do you want?" I asked opening the door. 

"You," He said wrapping his hand around my neck bringing my head up connecting his lips to mine. He backed me up into my house closing the door behind him.

I pulled back his hand still wrapped around my neck. "I'm still mad at you." 

"I know," He said leaning back in kissing me again.


	16. Chapter 16

Suna and I talked things over and we talked about our relationship and how we both could do things better. Today we had plans with Terushima and Danielle on going to some winter festival and there were rides so I definitely said yes to that. Since my mom has been gone pretty much all break, Suna has been staying over a lot. 

I'm laying on my bed waiting for Suna to get out of the shower. I was scrolling through TikTok trying to kill time. I hear the bathroom door open and Suna walks out of the bathroom with a towel on his waist. His hair was all wet and messy. 

"Keep staring at me like that, I might have to do something," He said walking over to his bag. 

"I'll keep staring then," I said turning my phone off putting it next to me. He grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom. I looked at the time and thought it's about time to start getting ready. 

Suna walked out dressed in his black hoodie he always wears, black dickies and he actually had a couple of rings on. "I swear you wear the same thing all the time," I turned around to Suna seating on my bed.

"I don't, sometimes I wear a different color hoodie," He said scrolling through his phone. I searched through my closet finding something decent enough to wear. Since it was cold today. 

"Uh, huh," I said laughing a little grabbing a pair of black jeans that had pockets over them, a teeshirt, and a black long sleeve. I took my shirt of putting the black long sleeve on and the other on top. I took my shorts off quirky pulling the jeans on.

inspo 

"You know you're not that slick," Suna said getting up from the bed. 

"I didn't want to go into the bathroom," I said putting some earrings in. "It's hot in there, you take really hot showers." His hand went across my back settling on my waist. 

"And you don't?" He said laughing a little wrapping his arms around me. 

"I- You gotta point there." He rested his chin on my neck kissing my cheek. I tapped his arm. "Come on I don't wanna be late." He groaned into my ear. 

"Okay," He said letting go of my waist. I grabbed my shoes and he grabbed his converse. We walked out of my room going downstairs. I made sure I had everything checking things off in my head. Suna checked his pockets. 

I opened the front door getting hit with the cold air, Suna unlocking his car. I got into the passenger's seat and he jogged over getting into the driver's. I closed the door buckling my seatbelt. Suna turned the car on putting the heater on. I opened my phone texting Danielle that we were on the way. Suna slipped his hand onto my thigh tapping it. I looked down and put my hand into his he locked our fingers together starting to back out. 

"I'm kinda excited," I said. "I haven't been to a festival in a long time." 

"Yeah me either," Suna said keeping his eyes on the road. 

—

We pulled into the festival grounds. There were cars many cars here. Suna drove down each ride trying to find a parking space. We parked into one in the back of the parking lot. I let go of Suna's hand opening the door to get out. I opened my phone going to Danielle's contact clicking the call button. After three rings she picked up. 

"Hey, we're here," I said looking walking around the car to the back. 

"We're here too, we'll wait by the gate," She said.

"Okay, we're walking up there now." I hung up the phone slipping it into my pocket. Suna got out of the car walking around to me. 

"Alright, let's go," He said wrapping his arms around my neck forcing me to walk with him behind me. 

We walked up to the front gate and I saw Danielle standing next to Terushima. I waved over to her and her face light up when she saw me. "Rin you can let go of me now." He let go and I walked faster towards her. We hugged each other and the guys did the little bro handshake and hug. "Hey bae," I said to her. 

"Hey bitch," She said giggling a little. I let go of Danielle and we linked arms and walked towards the ticket booth. The boys following close behind us. I looked over to see what she was wearing. She had on dad jeans, an oversized tee, and a black zip-up over that paired with black converse. 

"Four please," I said to the person in the booth. Suna reached over handed me the cash and Terushima handed Danielle some. I handed it to him and he gave us four wristbands. "Thank you." I turned around handing everyone a wristband. I put Suna's on for him and he put mine on. We walked into the festival. I looked around at the many rides and food stands.

"What do you want to do first?" Suna leaned down asking me. 

"Anyone up for the Zero Gravity?" I turned around and everyone's faced lightened up. 

"Yeah, yeah," Danielle said. We walked to where the ride was and surprisingly the line wasn't that long to get on. "This is one of my favorite rides." It was starting to spin very fast and the things started sliding up and down. 

The ride ended and when we came down Suna was wobbling. "Are you okay?" I said laughing a bit. "Do we need to get on the kid rides?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine, and no I can handle this," He said placing his hand on my shoulder to keep balance. 

"Yeah, okay buddy," I said patting his shoulder. We got off and Suna let go of my shoulder regaining balance. 

"I'm pretty sure there's gonna be fireworks later," Danielle said walking up next to us. 

"I think so," I said. "I'm kinda hungry." Everyone else agreed with me and we walked to one of the food stands. I got a bucket of fries to share with Suna and some cotton candy. 

"Fair food is always the fucking best," Terushima said eating some funnel cake. I sat down on a bench. Suna stood next to me crossing his arms. I grabbed a couple of fries popping them into my mouth. Danielle walked around sitting next to me stealing a couple of my fries when she had a whole other bucket for her. 

"Excuse me, the fuck." I turned towards her and she was laughing a bit. I reached over stealing fries from her. Suna reached down taking some fries and eating them. After we finished eating we walked around for a bit looking at the events that they had going on. We planned on going on the Ferris Wheel last and watch the fireworks from there. 

—

We're waiting in line to get on the Ferris Wheel, we wanted to get on where we're separated in two carts. We were up in the front of the line and Suna and I was next. 

"I'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda scared of heights," I said as we got into the cart. My hand started to shake a bit but Suna slid his hand onto mine linking them together

"You'll be fine, pussy," He said. I slapped his hand but kept them connected. We started to go up and right as we were almost to the top the fireworks started to go off."Just focus on the fireworks." We got to the top and it stopped I look around seeing the bright colors feel the night sky. 

"It's so pretty," I said taking my phone out. "Let's take a picture." I held the camera out in front of our faces and Suna unlinked his hand from mine wrapping around my neck bringing my face to his connecting our lips I snapped the photo. 

I placed my phone down kissing him back cupping his cheek. He pulled back. "Send that to me." I nodded clicking his contact and sending him the photo. He saved it and put it as his home and lock screen. The Ferris Wheel started to move again and we went down. 

We got off and I saw Terushima and Danielle waiting in front of it. "You know everyone saw that heated kiss of yours," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"At least everyone knows she's mine," Suna butted in smirking. 

"You're so full of it," I said turning to him. We walked to the front getting ready to leave.

I wanted to get some funnel cake before we left and Suna went to get me some. I was waiting for him next to the stand. He walked around with a plate of funnel cake that has powdered sugar on top. "Thank you," I said taking it from him. I took of pièce putting it into my mouth. 

We walked to the front saying our goodbyes to Danielle and Terushima. We walked back to the car.   
Suna unlocked the car getting into the driver's, I got into the passengers putting my seatbelt on. "Back to your house?" Suna turned to ask me. 

"Yeah, I'm so tired and my feet are killing me," I said leaning the chair back for me to lay down. Suna slid his hand onto my thigh squeezing it. I reached my hand down connecting them. He pulled back and I quickly dozed off.

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so since wattpad wants to be a dick and take down stories i’m moving mine to here and tumblr. 
> 
> i’ll still update on wattpad if they don’t take my story down and i’ll update on here. both of my stories


End file.
